Blades of Immortal
by Crazy-Fairy
Summary: KyoYuya fic. They were a couple of the past and present. Would their dark past that led them to leave one another caught up with them to the present. With the progress of their personal battle comes their enemies way back centuries ago. With the death pla
1. Pair of Deadly Swords

First off, I would like to say that this is an AU fic and I kinda put some ideas from a certain series (and I believe it also has some movies too). And there's some setting change and some added characters, etc. Since I love Kyo (teehee) that's why I decided to contribute a story on this section since as we all know, it's lacking, so after thinking of a plot, here it is. And please note that I'm not too familiar with the other characters except for Kyo's companions (so that's why I put some added characters). Anyway, wish me luck and hope you guys like it.

**Summary: **Kyo/Yuya pairings. Kyo and Yuya met at the past, they were bound to be together long before they even met. Life would have been simpler and easier but enemies tend to strike revenge, rooting from fury and envy. As they became a husband and a wife, Yuya found something about Kyo; he's not what he really seem, he's much more; that she can take but Yuya can only handle too much. That's why at the present, they are bound to meet again and maybe they'll make up…and end a battle that lasts for centuries.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SDK, just this story and some characters.

**-**

**-**

"**BLADES OF IMMORTAL"**

**-**

**Chapter One: **Pair of Deadly Blades

-

-

**Present Japan, Tokyo**

**-**

That late afternoon, while the others are busy walking at the streets and some still on their jobs; at one of the popular condominium tower called Golden Crown at tenth floor on room 1003. There inside, was a spacious and luxurious room, obviously, it belongs to a well-off person. The said condominium was painted in white and the ceiling has some angelic designs on it and in the middle was a fashionable chandelier. In contrast to the white paint, the whole furniture from smallest to biggest, was all in color black, though the rugs and curtains were rose-y red that it could be seen as dark pink.

On the other hand, at the kitchen, the owner's motif was silver, though the plates and other eating utensils has some real gold lining on its edge; the curtains were black. The large bathroom near the kitchen has a glass sliding doors; it was all in pure white inside except for the black towels and rugs.

Moving along, at the right side of the living room was the single spacious room with the black paint. The furniture's were made with mahogany. A walk-in closet. A large column of bookshelves on the other side opposite the closet. On the wall just above the bed is a single un-usual long sword in its sheath; above it was a bit foggy painting of two samurai's fighting each other in the middle of the forest. And below the only two wall decorations in the room was a huge bed that could manage a dozen person on it with its hugeness, it was covered in black satin sheet, black and red satin covered pillows, a sheer red colored curtain attached to the post.

Inside the curtained bed, in the middle of it, buried between pillows and covered with a blanket, lies a fragile looking, blonde haired maiden, she looked younger (as young as an eighteen year old debutante) than her real age, looks could be very deceiving.

She's asleep since five in the afternoon after she made a final check on her fashion show at eight in the evening.

She is a successful fashion designer. And this night is one of her many much awaited fashion show where her recent clothes collection would be paraded in front of thousands of audience with the help of some top fashion models.

From afar, she looked peaceful and serene; but getting closer, her forehead is frowning, sweat on her face and neck, and her head is tossing, if not frantically, from side to side of the bed.

Obviously, Yuya Shiina; a modern day lady in this era, who is successful at everything, is having a dream…or was it a nightmare?

**00000000000000000**

**Past, Edo, Japan**

_A girl with long golden hair, and lively emerald eyes was happily picking wild flowers at the field with some of her friends, she was on her seventeenth year, and she was already in a marriageable age; but no one was strong enough to become her husband._

_As a girl who came from a family of bounty hunters, the man her family wanted her to be married with must defeat each of the men in her family in combat before they could allow him to be her husband. Not to mention that she, herself, wasn't really someone could call weak._

_But just as the same, she was glad that no one who has a back bone (if there was any) on their town who even dared to try to fight her clan to get their blessings, though she knew that many a man who wanted to have her as a wife because of her unusual, some called it, almost ethereal, beauty; because she was different than any other._

_But her single, merry days is about to end._

_She and her friends were about to go back to their home when a group of samurai's, riding in black horses, passed by. They stopped as the stranger warriors passed by their way since the horses were blocking their path._

_As she looked at each one of them, she found them all good-looking. Her friends were even having those starry love-mode eyes._

"_Are they here to pick a wife?" One of her friends asked._

_She nudged her friend to keep quiet._

_She was about to look up once again when her emerald pools met crimson ones!_

_Just by looking at him, she knew that he was dangerous._

_The crimson eyed man stopped his horse and surveyed her with narrowed eyes._

_The warrior with a long hair, and smiling gentle face, stopped; and so were the others, as they looked at their companion, "Kyo, what's wrong?" Yukimura asked with a frown._

_Kyo smirked before he spoke, not listening to Yukimura. "Girl, what's your name?"_

_Her eyes widened, while her friends dropped their jaws in surprise. "Me?" she asked as she pointed at herself._

"_Hn." Was Kyo's only reply with a slight nod of his head._

"_I'm Shiina Yuya." She supplied._

_Kyo repeated her name to his lips as if tasting it. He half-grinned, "Shiina Yuya, eh…" then he nodded to his comrades as he galloped away, followed by the others._

_Yuya frowned. _'Was he nuts?_**' **she thought._

-

**Three days after their first meeting…**

**-**

_Yuya was surprised when her father called for her, the man with crimson eyes was there, and her whole family were surrounding him as if he was on interrogation._

"_You called for me, father?" she asked in a whispered tone._

"_Ah, Yuya, someone came to ask for your hand in marriage…" her father said. While the women in the family were having some tears of joy. It was said to their family that if the family are overjoyed and happy about the marriage then it's possible that the bride would be happy too._

_Yuya didn't say anything._

"_And…" her brother added with a smile, "…he passed on the family's test. He sure is strong…"_

_Yukimura, whom she didn't saw before, who was sitting far out of the circle, couldn't help but chuckle to his amusement. Kyo glared at him._

"_But of course…" Yukimura said as he drank from his cup of sake._

"_And why is that?" Yuya's grandfather asked with a stern frown. He was not really impressed with the long-haired man's happy-go-lucky attitude._

"_Because he's…"_

"_You should not put your nose where it's not needed." Kyo suddenly said._

_Yukimura chuckled again, shrugged, before he drowned himself to his own sake._

_Kyo looked at Yuya's family, they were all wearing a confused look, "Do not mind him, he has a lose tongue when he's drunk."_

"_So," Yukimura said once again, "You don't want to be found out, eh…I wonder why they didn't know…this is Edo for crying out loud!" he laughed once again. "Maybe, rumors weren't reaching their ears, eh."_

_But the clan ignored his ramblings._

"_When do you want to plan to do the wedding ceremony?" Mr. Shiina, Yuya's father, asked._

"_A month from now. After I find something that belonged to me, I shall return in a month, by then, I'll take Yuya as my wife." He smirked._

_Yuya frowned from where she was standing, it seems like Kyo was not taking their wedding seriously. Then, why?_

_Was he only challenged, since he has to fight her whole clan?_

_Why?_

**0000**

_It has been another week before Kyo and his comrades rode off their town, a promise of marriage after a month._

_She sighed._

_Everything was so sudden…_

**000000000000000000000000**

**Present, Yuya's apartment**

**-**

It's already seven-thirty and Yuya is still on her deep slumber. It's as if her body is willing to wake up but her mind isn't. Her blanket was already set aside after she twist and turn.

Even when her cell phone rang, her answering machine received a call, she didn't wake up.

**0000000000000000000**

**Past, Edo**

**-**

_It had been a year. But she remained single while all her friends were already happily married and the others already has children._

_And she…_

_Her hopes were shattered. Since no other man could win her clan's rules. She was disappointed. And hurt._

_That late night, at their semi-huge house, since they were one of the well-off clan in town, her family was gathered to talk about her future as they ate their dinner._

"_How disappointing, to think that Kyo has this strange powerful aura…" her grandfather said with a sigh._

"_Not to mention, handsome too…"her grandmother said as she winked at her._

_Then some of her relatives all added some of their positive outlook with Kyo._

_Her brother butt in with a frown, "But he looks dangerous and strange…almost…I don't know, it makes me shiver every time I looked at his deadly eyes."_

_Yuya laughed, "Scared, brother?"_

"_Aren't you?"_

_She went silent, truthfully, she never knew anything about him, they never even talked seriously even once. He was always just looking and observing her. Kyo is a puzzle for her._

_They were in the middle of planning about Yuya's coming eighteenth birthday when they heard a knock on their massive door._

"_It must be him, only a year late!" one of her cousin's said excitedly._

_She was about to stand to get the door, when her brother stood before her, "I'll get it. You stay, you must not look eager in his eyes…" then he winked._

_She smiled at her brother. Suddenly thinking strangely how she would miss her family when Kyo would take her away from her home._

_Not a second later, they heard a loud yell, coming from her brother; that woke her up from her thoughts. "RUN! Everyone! Enemies!"_

_Her whole clan stood from their seat with precise movement. This is some horrible surprised attack!_

_The men readied their katana's, the ladies started running through the backdoor for escape. Her maid tugged her arm and hid her behind a life-sized wall mirror. It was a secret vault. From outside it looked like an ordinary mirror but inside, the person could see anything happening outside. After securing her inside, her maid closed it securely and she ran toward the backdoor._

_Yuya's eyes widened when, not long and before her maid could escape, some crazy looking guy slashed her abdomen. Yuya covered her lips to keep from screaming. The horrible deaths were drowning her once cheerful eyes. One by one, each of her family were being slain, and she cannot do anything about it but to watch._

_She shut her eyes tightly when she heard a cousin of hers was screaming for help and a maniacal laugh after it. She was sure that that bad guy was doing something not pleasant to her pretty, innocent, and idealistic cousin. And to think her cousin was to wed at the coming week._

_Her tears fell. Mourning for the massacre she was witnessing._

_She gasped when she saw another of her cousin, and alas, her own mother, being dragged by four men and they pushed them on the table._

_Without thinking, Yuya tried to open her hiding place, but she was locked inside!_

'No! No! Don't let them touch my mother and cousin!' _Yuya's mind screamed as she saw their clothes being torn._

'Aya…'_ she thought how her cousin's eyes were twinkling a year ago every time she looked at Yukimura. _'Oka-san…' _her tears fell more harshly, she shut her eyes never wanting to see what was being played right in front of her sight._

'Pigs! They're all pigs!' _she screamed mentally as she added some curse on the killers._

_Helpless and hopeless… Yuya mourned alone as she slid down on her hiding place. Covering her senses to the world._

"_It's okay, this is just a nightmare….when you wake up, you'll see them smiling at you and joking about your very delayed marriage." She kept on chanting silently. "Brother would mess around you about being hopeless, then my cousin's and I would pick some flowers, then mom would cook some delicious foods…"_

_With these thoughts, she fell to oblivion._

_-_

**The next day…**

**-**

_Yuya woke up from the sound of cursing that she heard. When she blinked and opened her eyes, what she expected to see wasn't what she saw. Her nightmare was true! They were all dead!_

_She could feel the hysteria that was building up inside her. She would lose it soon!_

"_Damn!" Her ears perked as she heard another curse and some footsteps._

'What? They're still here? Are they planning on camping here! Those pigs! Thick-skinned monsters!' _she thought, at the same time she felt like throwing up._

_Yuya covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to prevent from puking._

_She was successful on her job when she heard some voices talking. Her eyes widened when they stood just next to her mirror._

_Then she frowned, the men around were not the same men from last night. And she looked intently with curiosity at the long red-haired man who was talking to someone._

"_Did you see my woman?" Yuya heard the long-haired one said._

"_No."_

_Then another one asked, "Are you sure? No one escaped from the family, the town's people said so."_

_Yuya's eyes watered as she saw the familiar face of Yukimura who has a grave frown on his forehead, she was glad to see a familiar face. His knuckles were white as he gripped his katana. Obviously, angry, as he thought of the abused and dead body of Aya._

'Could it be that he has feelings for her?' _she wondered. _'How tragic and sad.'

"_What about the useless town's people? What did they do? It's impossible they didn't notice this huge massacre!" the long-haired one asked._

"_Kyo, just like you say, they're useless!" Yukimura hissed._

_KYO!_

_Yuya squinted and stared directly at the man Yukimura called Kyo. But he has a very long red hair? How come? It has been only a year._

_She gasped and confirmed that it is her supposed husband the moment she saw his flaming eyes._

"_Kyo!" she screamed as she started banging the two-way mirror._

"_Anyway, I'll go and check if I could---"_

"_Shut up, Yukimura!" Kyo muttered._

_Yukimura has a vein popped, then he pouted. "What! Here I am being nice to find out about your little wife and you're telling me to shut---"_

"_Shut up!" Kyo said with a hint of irritation._

_Yukimura clamped his mouth close, the others went dead silent also._

_Kyo was determining where the sheer sound he was hearing was coming from. "Did you hear that?" he inclined his head to hear much better._

_The others did the same, as they listen to the almost non-existent noise._

_Being known to be impatient, Kyo decided to let his aura pinpoint where the noise was coming from. His eyes stared at the mirror in front of him. He looked at it as if he was studying it._

"_What the---?" Benitora frowned as he stared at Kyo stared at the mirror._

_Kyo took his muramasa out of its sheath and held it in front of the mirror._

_Yuya met Kyo's determined eyes, even if they were not seeing each other between the mirror, she could guess what he meant to do. Yuya ducked and covered her head with her arms protectively._

_Not a minute later, the mirror was shattered and in their eyes, Yuya was revealed._

"_Holy---!" Yukimura's eyes widened._

_The other's looked on._

_Yuya looked up and stood slowly. Without even a warning, she ran to the arms that she could only call almost near to a family since they were already engaged, even though they barely saw and knew each other._

"_Kyo!" she hugged him tightly, desperately. She cried all her pain and worries. All her questions about his new appearance could wait later._

"_Yuya…"_

"_I saw it all…my maid hid me before they broke lose inside and she locked me in, I can't do anything…I saw what they did to Aya and Oka-san!" she said frantically. The hysteria was coming over her. She trembled, she cried, and she hiccupped as she talked. "Brother thought that it was you already that was why he happily opened the door and he was stabbed the moment he opened it!"_

_Kyo does not know how to say any comforting words since he was, after all, also a legendary killer of a thousand men and who knows how much more. That was why, all he did was to held her in his arms. But revenge, he could do it for her._

_Yukimura seeing that his demon-eyed friend was clueless when comforting women, he decided to walk towards them and cut in, though he found it was a wrong move to do._

_Not a step further when the tip of Kyo's muramasa was blocking his way._

_Yukimura rolled his eyes, "Maybe I should go check the village." Then he asked Sasuke to investigate if the bastards were still around the area._

"_Kyo, I was so scared. I tried to help but I was locked in."_

_Yuya looked up to his face when she couldn't hear any comforting words from him, though he was comforting her with his arms._

"_Kyo?" she frowned at him. She shivered a little as she saw his eyes glistening with contained fury. He was even wondering himself why he was feeling protective of his woman's family. Ah, maybe because they were the first family who received him without reservation, caution and hate. Whatever was it, one thing's sure now, his bloodlust to kill the bastards who dare to intrude his woman's abode._

"_Do you know them? See their faces?" Bontenmaru asked in a grim voice._

_Yuya bit her lip as she looked around, she walked a bit toward a table where she took a quill and ink and a bunch of papers. She was glad that she's talented at drawing._

_With a frown, she sat on a single chair and she started sketching the faces of the men she saw last night._

_While sketching she asked, "Where's my family's body?"_

"_I asked some of the men to bury them?" Kyo answered._

"_Uhmm…" she nodded. She fought the urge to cry._

_After a few minutes, she looked up and handed her rough sketch of the men's faces to Kyo._

"_Bastards, these were some of the men who escaped from the camp we raid." He said grimly._

_The others looked at it too…_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Present, Yuya's room**

**-**

It was that moment that Yuya's eyes blinked, then finally opened. Her breathing was a bit harsh as she sat up and looked around her surroundings. She sighed with relief.

'_Good, I thought I was really back there again…'_

She was cut from her musings when she heard her door chime that was being frantically abused by whoever's on the other side of her condo unit's door.

Yuya narrowed her eyes suspiciously, she stood and took her own muramasa out of its place and carried it with her as she walked out of her room and into the living room and toward her main door.

Even at these day and age, she can't help but to be alert and suspicious all the time, she knew that she's not the only one and there's a lot of someone like her out there. And she bet her life that **_he's_ **also out there somewhere. She _could _feel him. After all those centuries, they're still bonded. She could _feel _what **_he _**feels. And she bet that it's the same with **_him_**.

She un-sheathed her sword then peek outside from the peep-hole. She sighed, she returned her sword to its sheath and put it aside on the wall before she opened her door.

The new comers, Gaia; her best-friend/assistant, and Kenny; her gay friend/sometimes secretary/and love adviser, walked inside her living room.

"Geez, Yuya, we've been trying to reach you for hours!" Gaia rolled her eyes as she went to the kitchen to fix herself something to drink.

"Yeah, what are you up to anyway? Is there a man inside your room, hmm…" Kenny lifted his brow intriguingly.

Yuya just laughed and shrugged as she sat on a single sofa. "As if… I was sleeping."

"Hmp…" Kenny pouted as if he did not believe her as he looked around the living room. "Don't you want to change the motif of your home?"

"No, because this makes me feel calm and peaceful."

"I see." He rolled his eyes. "For a fashion designer, you sure live in the dark, eh." He joked.

"You could say that."

Gaia handed a glass of strawberry juice to Yuya and Kenny. She was about to sit at the other side where Kenny was sitting on a long sofa when she noticed Yuya's muramasa.

"Hey, look at this, Kenny. Wow…" she walked toward the sword that was near the main door, leaning on the wall proudly and dangerously. "It's so unusual and very long!"

Kenny looked at Yuya controversially before looking back also at the sword. "Hmm…looks like our dear friend is kinky…I suggest that you find a guy with a very enhance…you know…" then he laughed maliciously.

"But not that long, I think." Gaia laughed. She was about to reach for the sword when Yuya suddenly vanished from her spot. Gaia was surprised when Yuya was already in front of her and she took the sword before Gaia could.

"Yuya…" Gaia frowned as she saw a possessive gesture on Yuya's eyes, she even blinked when she noticed that there was a tint of swirling red on Yuya's emerald pools. When she blinked again, it was back to normal, "What the---?"

Yuya looked at her bewildered friend and then to Kenny, who was also a bit surprised at her gesture.

No, she cannot tell them the truth. They wouldn't understand.

Nobody understands, only he who'll understand and she to him.

She caressed her muramasa as if to sooth her feelings.

Gaia and Kenny looked at her weirdly.

"Are you alright, Yuya?" Gaia asked worriedly. "I didn't mean to offend you by touching your sword…"

"It's okay," Yuya sighed. "It's just that, I'm…very sensitive when it comes to this thing." She tried to smile.

"But," Kenny frowned, "How rare, since your sword looked like it came from old Japan era. I bet it would cost a fortune if you sell it."

"I can't." Yuya shook her head. "Anyway, tell me, what brought you two here?" she placed her muramasa right behind her seat.

"Oh yeah!" Gaia snapped her fingers, forgetting about the sword. "We're here because it's already…" she looked at her watch. "…seven-forty and you're still here, that's why we're trying to contact you. Have you forgotten that you have a show at eight!"

Yuya's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh!" she ran to her room, sword on hand.

After a few minutes, she walked out of her room. She was wearing a knee-length light brown skirt, cream-colored high heeled boots, white satin strapless blouse, and a dark brown over coat that she'll wear later when they went out of the building.

"Let's go, people!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Parisian Hotel**

**-**

The fashion show will be held at one of the famous hotel's function room.

Thank goodness that there was no traffic or else, they'll be late. Luckily, they were just in time. When Yuya and her two friends reached the back stage, she still have five minutes to brief her models and see if their clothes and make up were right on them.

Yuya smiled at each of her models, "Good luck, guys."

**----**

After the last piece of her creation was modeled, Yuya was called on stage with the group of models. She looked around triumphantly.

It was a success.

She already turned to go back to the backstage when she stopped. She could feel it.

She could feel **him**.

He's near. So near.

How long has it been?

So long.

Yuya looked carefully around again, trying to spot someone…she knew he's just around. And she bet that he's accompanied with his friends.

Her eyes stared to the darkest part of the room, she thought she saw a hint of his exotic yet deadly eyes. But, it was all a thought.

She shrugged and continued walking.

She pushed all thoughts of him aside, and concentrated on the fact that her fashion show would bring another set of fortune for her again.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**Outside the hotel, parking lot**

**-**

"She's very successful, ne?" a man with a smile on his face pondered as he walked toward his black mustang's driver's seat.

"Hn." Another man, with long-red-hair tied low with a black ponytail murmured as he went to the passenger's seat.

"No plans on congratulating her?"

"None."

"But your princess could be hurt with your cold attitude, after all, it's because of you that was why she became---"

"You wanna die?"

The man with a beautiful face chuckled. "No way, I still have a lot of women to love, if you must know."

"I only came because I felt her agony."

"Well, you always came to see her when you felt that way." He shrugged as he started his car's engine. "Why don't you just show yourself?"

Crimson eyes glared at him, "Because she's still mad at me from what I did. And… not to mention that the bastard is still on the lose and collecting his army."

"Guilt?" the man chuckled. "It doesn't suit you, Kyo!"

"Shut up, Yukimura! Or I'll be force to severe you tongue!" he warned as he simply caressed his own muramasa under his black coat.

Yukimura just chuckled. "Kyo, you're getting soft. Before, you'll just act without warning."

Kyo smirked, "That's because you're a companion that's why I'm giving you the luxury of a warning."

"Aw, I'm touch!"

Kyo glared at him. "Shut up and hurry up, we still have to find the others. Who knows it's complicated looking for the others in this era."

"Yeah," Yukimura nodded. "Suddenly, I missed the old Japan. Even if there were a lot of killing and war then, at least the surroundings were peaceful."

Kyo snorted, "Now, that's a cryptic one!"

"Huh?" Yukimura frowned.

"You just mentioned a war and peace in your sentence."

"At least there's no pollution back then."

"Go to Aokigahara, then, that place is still untouchable."

"Do you think the others are there?"

Kyo shrugged.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yuya's apartment**

**-**

It's already in the middle of the night. Yuya was wearing a pair of black satin short shorts and spaghetti strapped shirt. She was standing at her balcony, looking over the city as she sipped some red wine. On a glass round table beside her is a bowl of a seedless grapes.

Her eyes closed as the wind passed by, her hair danced with them.

She raised the glass to her lips.

Her eyes have a determined look on them, it once again has a swirling color of red meshed with her emerald pools, she whispered into the night…

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…Onime no kyo…"

…hoping that the winds would bring her words to him.

**000000000000000000000**

**Hah, here's first chapter. I know there's a lot of what? How? And why? Questions, but things would be revealed as it progress. Yorishiku.**


	2. Hunter and Hunted

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Two: **Hunter and Hunted

**-**

**-**

**Aokigahara Forest**

**-**

A tortured cry after the sloshing sound was made and it was heard all over the forest. Different living creatures inside the forest became restless then silent; birds flew out of their nest, while crows started to descend towards a couple of dead samurai men wearing black leather trench coats.

"Whew!" Yukimura smirked after sliding his own sword to its scabbard. "Serves them right."

Kyo made a swishing movement with his sword making the blood slid out of it. He snorted.

As if in welcome, they looked up as thunder started to rumble up in the sky; lightning bolt hitting trees. A few hit the dead men, and as if it was some kind of an electric charger, the bolts hit Kyo and Yukimura as the clouds started to darkened. Yukimura grinned in glee as he closed his eyes and feel the overwhelming power that was now running thru his body, adding more power to his own. That goes the same with Kyo, who only glared back at the rumbling sky as if he has all the right for what the nature was giving him.

The transfer of power to them coming from the two dead men continued for a while; the thunder only stopped when the powers were already drained from the corpse, leaving them with hollow structure, as if the life was literally sucked out of them while Kyo and Yukimura stood; more powerful and glowing like ethereal gods.

They just consumed it. The added power of immortality.

As everything went to normal once again; the clouds started to clear its dark shades and was suddenly changed into its original sunny day. Silence was once again permeated onto the whole forest, while the two comrades were breathing deeply after their consummation of powers.

Yukimura laughed, making the forest restless once again, his twinkling eyes turned to his long time friend. "I dare say, this is our lucky day, we didn't just killed two of the immortal-wanna-be bastards but we also claimed their strength in our own territory!"

"Foolish immortals." Kyo smirked. "But you do know that I'm not only feeding my own body with what strength I gathered."

Yukimura nodded.

"I dare say there were three of that bastards, I just killed one, gentlemen….or shall I say rouges?" An amused voice said.

Kyo and Yukimura both turned, their swords on ready.

"Hey, hey, cool bro." The other man said, his hands were raised mid-air.

"Benitora." Yukimura grinned as he eased his hold on his own katana. "Long time no see. Actually, a very long time no see…"

"Yeah, this is the first time in centuries I've seen you two." Benitora shrugged as he gave the two a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we've been tracking a lot of people lately…" Yukimura said.

Benitora nodded. "So, you tracked _them_?"

Yukimura looked at his friend before smiling and rubbing his stomach. "Ahh…I'm quiet famished, it's a long drive from Tokyo to here, I bet there's something cooking at the mansion?" he said as he started walking further in the forest. The Immortal's coven palace was in the heart of the Aokigahara forest, near where Kyo found his body centuries ago.

Benitora frowned at Yukimura's sudden change of subject before he turned to Kyo who also started to walk after Yukimura, leaving him behind. Benitora followed.

"Kyo, what happened?"

"We tracked their whereabouts so many times, but they're just slipping on our grasp," he supplied without turning back or stopping on his walk. "We returned here just taking chances if you guys are still here to join us."

"Of course the rest of us are always returning to the mansion," Benitora said as he kept pace with Kyo. "I mean, we need to hide once in a while especially on our cases. We've been hiding on those old acquaintances that are looking old," he rolled his eyes. "You do know the dangers of being found out…"

"Hardly." Kyo muttered. "The wench is out there in Tokyo making fame for herself."

Benitora laughed. "But she would be coming back in hiding, say after several years before she could go back again and make a name for herself again. The society would wonder how come she never age."

"So, she was coming back here?"

"Nope, not since she first left."

Kyo's eyes flashed for a while before nodding. "She better be careful. If someone suspected her then we'll have more trouble, not to mention that the female sword is in her possession."

Benitora raised his brow, "But you gave it to her, her being your mate. She has the right to that sword, the female counterpart of your sword."

"Yeah, but you do know the legends among our swords and weapons, if it reached the wrong hands then it's trouble."

"She's not careless."

"Not careful either."

"But why bother, it's not like the bastard didn't manage to get his filthy hands on one of the weapons."

"And that's why we need to find them, if this cat and mouse chase stretch far longer, then we never know if he's already building another bloody army." Kyo snapped.

"Why don't you make up with Yuya?" Benitora muttered bluntly. If he asked the question a few century's ago, Kyo would have sliced his head off, but since their friendship almost turned to becoming brotherhood then it just came as a jibe between them.

Kyo glared at Benitora, "Make up with her! It's like asking for a bloody death wish!"

Benitora chuckled. "But it's really your fault."

"But if it was not done then she wouldn't be having a modern career right now! And it's part of the ceremony."

"But you never told her." Benitora pointed out.

Kyo muttered. "What she didn't know won't hurt her."

"And so you thought," Yukimura added wryly in a loud voice from afar, though he was walking further than them but that didn't mean he was not listening. "And now, after centuries of a married life, you're still living in a doghouse, which should have been a blissful married life to you. If it was prevented, you might be counting children right now." Then he chuckled, knowing that he ticked his friend with that one.

Kyo narrowed his eyes, glaring at the back of the head of Yukimura. "Are you saying that I'm scared of her?"

"Then, pray tell, why can't you give her a decent visit?"

"Because the wench would bloody kill me with the slightest hint of my shadow!" Kyo growled.

Yukimura and Benitora laughed.

"So you admit?" Yukimura pushed the topic further.

"Remember that she's holding that damn sword, and she's good at it!" he said sourly, feeling sorry why he ever taught Yuya how to wield a sword.

"And you're not?" Yukimura continued taunting him.

"She's not the same naïve and harmless young lady we used to know," he supplied irately, why he bother to explain himself beats the crap out of him.

"Not since after the ceremony." Benitora said silently.

"And as my wife, she knows how to physically hurt me without getting near me." He grumbled.

Yukimura's eyes widened. "She wouldn't!"

Kyo smirked. "But she could."

"But that means hurting herself too!"

"You think that it mattered to her as long as she could see me in pain?" he asked sarcastically.

"Now I see why you're always watching her…" Yukimura muttered, enlightened.

"Because she's your weakness." Benitora added.

"I'm more concern on the enemy hurting her to get to me," he muttered darkly. "The moment the ceremony was done, we got connection to each other and that was why she needed to have her own muramasa."

Benitora gaped, this is the first time Kyo told them anything personal.

Yukimura marched on after waving the conversation off, "Let's get a move on! I feel so much energy in my body I feel that I must spent it! I wish that there's an added women in the immortal coven…"

"Actually, there are a few." Benitora smiled.

"Really?" Yukimura asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah, they're mostly orphans or mistreated by society as we went along the past century. Of course we waited until they're of age before we turned them." Benitora supplied as he looked at Kyo.

Kyo maybe a lot of things but there was no way he would bring a child on his Immortal coven.

"I see…" Yukimura said with a nod. "So, why don't we hurry and let's not make the poor pretties wait for their handsome masters…"

Kyo snorted while Benitora rolled his eyes.

"I don't think they'll care since the rest of the gangs are all at the mansion right now." Benitora said.

"So," Kyo smirked. "Everyone's gathered, eh."

**000000000000000000000000000**

**Tokyo**

**-**

Yuya was solemnly reading a book at the Tokyo public library, she was sitting on the table at the second floor and far from the others. The library was her solemn place if she wanted to be alone and peaceful.

She was flipping her thick novel for the next page when the sky outside turned dark and started to rumble and thunderstruck started to shot down from the sky, as if finding its recipient.

Yuya looked from her books harshly then to the window not far from her. She started trembling and she felt her temperature rising.

'_Kyo, you bastard, you killed someone again!'_ she cursed her estranged husband in her mind. _'And now, I'm about to receive something I never asked!'_

Yuya's eyes widened as the thunder started crashing the windows by striking on them to reach her, as if the lightning has a mind of its own, then without notice, they penetrated Yuya's skin, showering them with new power as it glowed like an aura around her.

Yuya screamed. She fell out of her chair, her book forgotten as she crumpled to the floor and hugging herself.

The people were staring at her numbly, they didn't know what to do!

"Call an ambulance!" someone yelled.

While Yuya struggled on her place, she was hurting more because she was fighting what was destined to be hers. The lightning was surrounding her and obscuring her from the others reached as if deciding that they won't let her be unless she accepted them.

With a final shrieked, she decided to spread her arms as if to accept the inevitable, and let the power reside her body.

Her tears of relief ran down her cheeks as her torture subsided and were exchange with warm and glowing welcome. The sky begun to be bright again as the tremor of lightning faded. It was as if nothing alarming happened.

Yuya has a faint ethereal glow before her skin returned to normal. She sighed, sat up and stood, then she casually strode towards her fallen book. She took it and started to leave.

She didn't bother with the lots of people who happened to witness the scene.

The ambulance arrived but they left just as soon.

Nobody noticed a certain person slipped out of the crowd smirking as he gathered some useful information. Who knew that one of the most powerful Immortal was running around Tokyo, and unguarded?

**0000000**

Yuya walked fast as she finally left the library building. She can't believe that she just received that kind of nourishment inside the library! How could she be careless! She sighed with relief when she finally reached her convertible, she jumped on it and drive furiously after inserting her key.

"Damn!" she muttered in annoyance.

Just when she wanted to go home the most, she was trapped on a traffic jam. Yuya pushed some button for the hood of her car to move to cover her as she started to push another button for the tinted windows to lift. After it was done, she locked the whole doors and the roof securely. If she was to wait for the traffic to ease, it's better to do it with a secure car, especially just right after that scene at the library. She was not sure but it was better to follow her instinct, something's telling her that _someone_ saw that.

Yuya relaxed herself and widened her senses, now cursing herself for not taking her muramasa with her.

**000000**

**Past Edo**

**-**

_After the thorough search, Sasuke returned, he went to Yukimura and reported. "They seemed to disappear after the night of the massacre here. The town's people were very scared to help."_

_Yukimura clenched his jaw, it was one of the rarest time that he let his emotions overrode his deceiving mask of different façade._

_Benitora sighed._

"_So, those bastards were smart enough to escape from my wrath." Kyo muttered as he appeared to the living room, behind him was Yuya whose arms were wrapped around Kyo's waist as if for protection. Yukimura could understand her situation since after her whole family were killed, Kyo was the only one she could turn to, as her fiancée._

"_Don't worry Kyo, we'll have our victory in the end." Yukimura muttered, while the others nodded._

"_But they stole one of the blades, the ancient dagger, damnit!" Kyo said lightly but his eyes were burning with fury._

"_That, we can do nothing of….until we find them."_

"_So," Bontenmaru cut in. "We have nothing else to do here but to leave…"_

_Kyo frowned before he looked behind him as he felt Yuya's arms stiffened their hold. "Yuya…."_

_Yuya looked up to him with watery eyes as she was near to crying._

"_What's wrong?" Kyo's brow furrowed._

"_W-what would happen to me? W-where s-should I go?" she asked with unease. Surely, these warriors won't let her come with them since she'll just be a burden to them._

_Kyo stared at her for a long moment._

_Yuya felt unsure, she started fidgeting as she slowly looked around the room full of Kyo's warrior's._

_She started to retrieve her arms from Kyo's waist as her feet started to back away._

"_Yuya…" Kyo started._

_But Yuya cut him off. "Don't worry, I think I know what to do."_

_Kyo raised his brow, "You do?"_

"_Yeah." Yuya nodded. "I think I'll just contact one of my far off relative living in another country to take me in."_

"_Really?"_

"_Uhuh…"_

"_But Yuya, you're my fiancée…" Kyo started. While Yukimura and the others were watching them exchange words with amusement._

_Yuya looked with a confuse frown, "But it had been a year when you only promised a month, and I never thought you'll still go on with that proposal after that…I mean, just last night," Yuya's voiced became a bit strangled. "we were talking about you and the idea of looking for another suitor, and right now, after these, I think it's better to move to another place or country to find myself a husband." She shrugged._

_At her last sentence, Kyo's eyes burned in brighter red with anger. Yuya took another step back as she saw what was happening with Kyo's eyes, she was scared. Before she could react, he already grabbed her arm as he said, "You'll be my wife and I'll kill anyone who even dare to ask for your hand!"_

"_You're hurting me." She whimpered._

"_Then don't say such annoying things if you don't want me to be angry with you!"_

_Yuya winced. "Why do you want to marry me? I know there's a lot of girls willing to marry you and prettier too. And you're not answering my earlier question!"_

_Kyo inhaled and exhaled to calm himself, he looked at his comrades, he hissed at them after seeing their amused faces, then he led her toward her room at the second floor._

_When they were finally in the privacy of Yuya's room, Kyo locked the door before he started speaking._

"_What I thought to be a month quest turned to a few months and then without noticing, it was already a year…" Kyo looked at her. Yuya just stared at him, waiting for his next words as she made herself comfortable on one of the chairs inside her room. "Thankfully, it became fruitful." He growled. "But I lost the bastard!"_

_Yuya jumped with a bit of nervousness as Kyo started to change his demeanor, he was calm and then angry the next. Does she have a crazy man for a husband-to-be?_

"_I can't follow your story, Kyo." Yuya said calmly. "You seemed to leave some things behind."_

"_Fine." Kyo stared at her as he started to speak again. "As you noticed, I looked different the first time we met and now I have a long hair and became much more handsome." He smirked proudly at his last remark._

_Yuya blinked. As much as she wanted to counter him, he has some points and not to mention that she was a bit scared at him still._

"_Anyway, what we were looking for was in the deepest place at Aokigahara…"_

_Yuya's eyes widened, "I heard about that cursed place!"_

"_Right. Anyway, what we were looking for was this," he pointed at his body. "I was torn away from my own body and that stupid bastard hid it there and with some coincidental timing, he was not successful of vanishing me, instead I ended up sharing his body with him." Kyo made a disgusted face. "The body you saw the first time we saw each other was from a man named Kyoshiro, but I was the dominant resident in that body especially that I have muramasa with me." Then he caressed his sword admiringly. "This sword only knew me, only me, as his master."_

_Yuya nodded._

"_We know where to look but the hard part was to find the exact location and not to mention the interventions from different groups of enemies, especially the creatures inside Aokigahara." He explained. "One could be crazy or dead just by staying there for long without the sense of direction." He shrugged. "But most of the time, it's the forest whose trying to lose you. So yeah, that was why it took us a year."_

"_So, you obviously found what you were looking for and successfully returned to your own body," Yuya said. "So what happened next?"_

"_When I finally woke up to my own body, I issued a fight with Kyoshiro, to end things finally since I obviously has a bone to pick with him." He muttered angrily. "And then, in the middle of the fight, another bastard and his warriors attacked my group, so as we fought, the bastard Kyoshiro escaped!"_

_Yuya nodded with worries._

"_We fought until we killed some of those bastards!" he continued. "But some of them escaped and happened to came here and do what they did with your family…who would have been mine too if it didn't happen…" he paused. "But the others took something from us, the ancient dagger, and they seemed to escape the separate ways from the others. Automatically, we followed the group who took the daggers since it's very important and it can never be allowed to be in the enemy's hands or they could create chaos."_

"_So, you could have saved my family if you just decided to come after those bastards who came here rather than ran after the bastards who stole from you!" Yuya hissed as she looked at him._

"_Yuya, you don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_So, tell me, did you get that damn dagger back!"_

_Kyo didn't answer._

"_See!"_

_He glared at her. "Don't tell me what I have to do, woman! You have no idea what was that dagger is capable of!"_

_Yuya went silent, then nodded. "I'm still upset."_

"_I know."_

"_So, that's why it took you almost a year?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And about the wedding?"_

"_We'll get married when you turned eighteen."_

"_Why me?" Yuya asked curiously._

"_Because muramasa told me." He grinned devilishly._

"_What?" she frowned. Now she was really thinking that Kyo was a bit of a lunatic since he was listening to a **sword's **advice!_

"_You heard me." Kyo snorted. "I wouldn't have if muramasa didn't told me."_

_Yuya narrowed her eyes. "So, you don't love me!"_

_Kyo snorted again. "Who said anything about love? **I'm** a warrior in a mission here."_

"_Why you---!" Yuya screamed as she stood up. "I won't marry you!"_

_Before she could leave the room, Kyo took hold of her arm and swung her to him. One of his arms encircled her tiny waist while the other held her behind her head, her arms were trap between their bodies._

"_You have no choice but to marry me, my dear Yuya." He hissed. "It's what supposed to happen and needs to happen. And that's the only way muramasa could be more powerful and the same goes for me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Muramasa has a pair katana, a female version of muramasa and that blade is muramasa's 'wife' and the person who needs to wield it is my wife since I'm using muramasa and my sword chose you so I'm marrying you and then I'll teach you how to wield the female sword before I give them to you."_

"_What is it for me?" Yuya challenged him._

"_You could protect yourself by learning how to fight and by being surrounded by warriors who'll be ready to protect you any time." Kyo said as he started to count with his fingers. "You could take revenge from the group who attacked your family. And third, you could have a handsome and strong man for a husband." Then he grinned, revealing one of his pointed fangs._

"_Oookay." Yuya nodded. "But…after we're married and you become stronger…would you…err…I mean…would we…and then…." She blushed._

_Kyo smirked. "Of course you'll perform the whole duty of a wife if you don't want me cheating on you."_

_Her eyes widened. "So you won't be leaving me behind after the marriage or breaking the marriage with me….or…."_

_Kyo cut her off. "Listen onna, I can't leave you or break with you after the wedding ceremony, it's more complicated than normal…and not to mention that since the female muramasa would be already in your care then, that means, if we broke off our marriage then it will decrease the power that I gained."_

"_So, I see."_

"_And Yuya, I maybe a lot of things, bastard that I am myself, but I promise you this, I won't let harm come your way, ever." He promised like an oath._

_Yuya stared at her fiancée, moved by his words._

"_D-don't you have feelings for me, even a little…be-because the first time I saw you…" Yuya blushed but she went on, what does it matter anyway since they'll be a husband and wife soon. "I thought your eyes were breathtaking and right then I felt something strange inside me that I cannot name…"_

"_Good that you like my eyes rather than that bastards face…'coz I nowhere looked like him!" he snorted._

_Yuya smiled. "You're a bit vain, you know."_

_Kyo ignored her. "I felt something strange too when I first laid my eyes on you…but I have no idea what it was."_

"_That's enough for me, Kyo…" she kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

_--_

Yuya blinked out of her reverie when she heard the car behind hers honked at her furiously. She gave a frustrated sighed before driving her car.

**0000000000**

That's it for now! Thanks to **Mystlady, The Muses TK and Zv, Leigh4, **to the others, and also to my 'invisible readers' I know you're out there….(talk about '6th sense or whatever' hehe) anyway, thanks and sorry for the long wait, been….laaazzzzyyyyy…..no excuse…and answers to question can only be found in the story itself since I can't talk much here (I heard it's the new rules here) hope that I took out most of the mistakes, if not just tell me I'll reread them again. I'll try to email back at 'ya privately if I have free time.


	3. Guests and Request

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

-

**Chapter Three: **Guest and Request

-

Yuya was thankful after she reached her condominium building. She killed the engine of her car before taking the keys out of the hole and exiting her car, locking it before she went to the elevator.

_DING!_

Yuya stepped out of the elevator when it was already her floor. She was massaging her neck and shoulder as she made her way to her room number. Even from outside, she could already hear the sound of her answering machine.

She inserted her key and typed the combination number for her automatic alarm and to open her main door. After entering, Yuya threw her small bag on the couch as she walked toward her room.

Yuya flicked the light on in her room before dragging her tired feet toward her huge bed and flung herself on it carelessly before reaching for her foot to take her shoes off. She would lie for a while before taking a relaxing bath.

As she stared up the ceiling, Yuya recalled the occurrences at the library, and suddenly, her head felt like its going to hurt from thinking as she rubbed her temples.

She sighed before sitting up, resting her back at the headboard before flicking on the connection of her answering machine from her living room as it blinked.

'_Yuya, this is Gaia, good news! The fashion show was a success and your collections are very popular it's almost out of stock! Anyway, how about we celebrate this after the formal celebration with the models? Say, let's hit a bar where hunky men showed some piece of skin for our seeing pleasure? Well, call me back. Later.'_

Yuya smirked. _'Hmm…why not? It's not like I'm getting any these days…' _then she scowled, her mind suddenly wandering at thoughts she dare not entertain; like someone she knew from centuries ago with long-red tresses, devilish red eyes, and sexy smirk. Why, she wouldn't mind if _he _gave her a private strip show! Yuya blushed. Despite being married to Kyo, she still can't help but blush even if it's only a thought about him. But then again, she was too young and too naïve and too shy back then, long ago she would near-faint with just the sight of his bare-chest. So now that she has more confidence and independence, she's willing and wanted to see Kyo parade in front of her butt naked and she swear she won't blink an eyelash! Hey, she's not a fashion designer for nothing. She was already used seeing half-naked or naked men at the backstage when male models changed their clothes.

'_If only…'_ she sighed sadly.

Yuya bet that Kyo would give her male models a run for their money if Kyo decided to join the fashion world.

Inwardly, she laughed.

Just picturing Kyo strutting on the catwalk gives her comical thoughts.

Yes, he would look obviously sexy and hot, but really, the guy was and definitely still is anti-social. She bet that he'll just end up killing anyone who'll irritate him. And not to mention that _if _he ever try modeling, she's sure that muramasa won't be missing near him.

Yuya shook her head as tears of laughter ran down her cheeks. Kyo is definitely not an icon material. He's just so dangerous and deadly.

And it's not like she'll let the whole world know about him as a model. No way! When she could have him to herself.

Yuya smirked. Yeah, he was still hers, and after what he did centuries ago, she has the right for him to give whatever she wanted. And she definitely doesn't want him to be known and be owned publicly.

Living an immortal life makes her a bit selfish on certain things….like her muramasa and Kyo. Definitely with Kyo.

They might not be seeing each other but she was sure and confident that he was not cheating on her. Well, maybe. He's a healthy male, after all. Besides, if ever he cheated, she could eliminate whoever the wench is.

Thinking of it now, she was wondering how Kyo was doing over the centuries…well, if he was not cheating, then the question made her brow raised with amusements, how was he coping with his needs?

Then she grimaced, it better not be with one of his comrades; that'd be unthinkable!

Yuya promised herself that once she met up with Kyo again, that's the first question she'd ask!

She shook her head violently with those random thoughts about Kyo. She couldn't believe herself. Just because the lightning of power struck her and all she could think about was her husband.

Yuya groaned.

And she thought she could be so independent she's capable of blocking her mind with things she doesn't want to worry herself yet.

Yuya stood from her bed grudgingly as she started stripping off her garments, not leaving any as she made her way out of the bedroom and through her bathroom.

She didn't care if she treads her unit fully-naked.

**000**

As Yuya closed the door to her bathroom. A certain someone leapt out from his hiding place, his face flushed down to his neck as he tried to adjust his clothing to ease his sudden discomfort.

If Kyo found out about his dirty thoughts and sudden arousal because of Yuya, he'd definitely chopped his head off and he bet that Yukimura won't lift a finger to help him this time; just to fill his own amusement.

He sighed as he think of neutral things to ease his mind and body. He wouldn't have taken the mission if he could help it, but he must, because Yuya could be in danger and that's the last thing he wanted to happen. Strong or not, Yuya must be protected, she was so used living her present life she was beginning to almost forget that she's an immortal and that being one means another group of immortals would want her head for personal gain and power.

But that doesn't help the fact that he was attracted to Yuya even still back then when she was still but a mere girl of seventeen years.

When he heard the light sound of the shower being turned off, he started backing off, blending to his surroundings and disappeared.

But the truth was, he never really left.

**0000000**

After half-an-hour in the tub, Yuya decided to end her bath. Lazily, she took her towel to dry herself before putting on a robe.

She was humming a happy tune as she stepped out of the bathroom and went to her fridge to get something to drink before she went back to her room. She put her drink down to a table before she started rubbing her wet hair with an extra towel before dropping it on the floor. Yuya took the brush on the vanity table right in front of her and she proceeded brushing her long hair.

Yuya continued humming as she dropped her brush on her bed carelessly and unceremoniously untied the sash of her robe that made the material fell on the floor.

-

Inside the closet, Sasuke was so red like a tomato and sweating as if he ran a marathon, and he wouldn't be surprise if he feels blood running down his nose any minute now!

Why, this is a once in a lifetime chance he saw the goddess of his dreams and fantasy, his secret crush since he was a kid of thirteen years, fully naked in the flesh!!!

Who could have blamed him?

**0000000**

"What are you hiding there for, punk?"

Sasuke was sure he would have screamed out loud if he didn't stop himself. Not because he was afraid of the beautiful Yuya who was now standing naked in front of his a-bit parted hiding place in one of her closet. She was standing there proudly, well, there's nothing to be ashamed about her body anyway, her arms akimbo making her firm breast stood out more as she tapped her right foot impatiently for explanation.

"Egads! Scare me to death!" Sasuke gave a glare as he looked directly at Yuya's eyes though he was blushing so hard he could choke!

Why not? When Yuya's left breast was directed at his line of vision, and just a few more inch and he could devour it.

"Come out and explain!" Yuya hissed as she held her katana expertly. "Did you follow me here? Whom do you work for?!"

Sasuke cleared his throat, wary of the katana. He carefully stepped out from the closet and went to the nearest chair, Yuya was following his every move with her katana.

"Speak!" Yuya growled. "I could tell that you're immortal too."

Try as he might, Sasuke couldn't help but blushed as he looked directly at the beautiful goddess standing naked and proud right in front of him.

"Err…"

Yuya raised her brow.

"Yuya-san, don't you remember me?" Sasuke asked before he blushed and then looked away.

Yuya frowned. "Huh? You know me?"

"Hai."

Yuya looked at him, as if trying to recall his face. "How could I forget such beautiful face? Are you one of my models?"

Sasuke blushed before he looked straight to Yuya's eyes. "I am Sasuke, from the Aokigahara castle."

Yuya frowned deeper as she tried to remember Sasuke. "I know a certain Sasuke, but he's just a little kid…" then she looked at him suspiciously once again.

"Onna, of course I grew up!" Sasuke said in exasperation.

"But you're an immortal." She pointed out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Natural born immortal tend to grow up until they reached adolescence, but normal human child turned immortal cannot."

Then suddenly, Yuya smiled and hugged Sasuke after letting go of her katana. "Sasuke-kun, you grew up so handsome! Not to mention the long hair, you sure are following after Yukimura…"

"Uh, Yuya…." He turned as red as a tomato when the fully naked Yuya suddenly hugged him and he was buried right between her breast since he was sitting on one of the stool.

"Huh?!" Yuya frowned at him after she let him go, but her arms were still around Sasuke.

Sasuke blushed even deeper. "Y-you're naked."

"Eh?" Yuya frowned before she looked down at herself, and instead of hiding with embarrassment, she just laughed. That made Sasuke very puzzled.

"Yuya…"

"After all these centuries, my sweet Sasuke, do you really think that I'm still that shy and modest girl?" she raised an eyebrow. "I'm an immortal!" she spread her arms. "Even if I walked naked down the streets, no one can hurt me. Can you understand what I'm trying to say? It's like whatever we do, nothing can affect us!" she said almost in rapture, before she looked straight to his eyes. "So look all you want, it's not like you'll get it anyway." She shrugged.

"You're too cruel, Yuya." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "For saying those things nonchalantly and parading your nakedness in front of me."

Yuya just laughed.

"Seriously, your belief could send lots of old men a heart attack and young males a bloody nosebleed and crazy minds. I won't be surprise if they all kill each other for your body." He snorted.

"Are you gonna be one of those males, Sasuke darling, hmm…" Yuya purred, amused that as much as Sasuke tried to act like there was no big deal about her being naked, but his face was so red.

"Yuya, I respect you." He only answered. His face a mask of pure coldness and indifference. His embarrassment was perfectly concealed.

"You don't like what you're seeing?" she challenged.

"I do." He answered without preamble.

"You're lusting after me?" she looked down at his crotch, her brow raised.

"Yes."

"You know, I've been without a man since that centuries ago, my trauma eludes me from being intimate with another man." She pouted. "Not that there's a man worth having sex with except for Kyo." She shrugged. "Most of the men I met in this time were all so tame. No more wildness, no edge. Now that I think about it, I want my men rough and dangerous. Just like Kyo. I want that reckless attitude of his, that fearsome and fearless aura."

Sasuke frowned. "You should go back to him if you missed him that much."

"I never said I missed that bastard!" she fumed.

He looked at her blankly. What's with her all of a sudden? Yuya was very unpredictable. When it was obvious that she wants to be with Kyo again.

"You're being stubborn and stupid."

"Let's do it." She said suggestively. "You're one of those few males left in this world who really can be called men. I won't be surprise if you follow after Yukimura's footsteps for being a ladies' man."

"Stop it. You don't know what you're talking about. Don't tempt me, cause I might." He released a harsh sighed. "Seduce me and when Kyo finds out, well, you could say good-bye to one of those 'real-few-men' you're talking about." He said sarcastically. "Coz he'll definitely have my head."

Yuya glared. "Why are you here then? If not for spending some time with me?"

"To tell you to be careful. You know what was happening around the underworld of the immortals." He said, "And the coven is waiting for your return."

"Maybe I will, one of these days," she said non-committaly. "…just sleep with me tonight." She kept on teasing.

"Yuya…"

She cut him off. "Actually, I just showered to prepare myself for the celebration that I'm gonna attend later, and from there, I'm hoping that I'll find an eye-catching man and do him." She winked.

"Man, you talk like a rogue." He grimaced.

"I am a rogue. And an immortal at that." She chuckled. "What's the use of this immortality if we can't enjoy it once in a while. Besides, I'm not so one hundred per cent sure if my dear husband wasn't sleeping around." She shrugged.

"You could ask him that directly once you return to the mansion with me."

"Hmp!" she suddenly straddled his lap, to Sasuke's shock. "How about a greeting kiss?" as she speak, she was already grasping his long hair and pulling it to have an easy access to his mouth.

They kissed. Sasuke, for a moment, followed his own desires. They kissed and they touched. Yuya probing to be an alpha-female as they kissed and touched.

"I'm so gonna be killed." Sasuke said as their lips parted.

Yuya chuckled. "Don't worry, just tell him it's just a greeting between us." Then she stood up from his lap. Amusement in her eyes as she noticed the huge bulging between his legs.

Sasuke groaned.

She laughed musically as she started putting some clothes on right in front of Sasuke.

"You're a cruel tease, dammit!" he hissed.

"So, you want me to find some girl to do it with you?" she winked at him. "Or you want to borrow my hand to ease your discomfort? As you know, I'm used seeing naked men, it's part of my job afterall. I say it's part of the kicks of my job, I get to see naked men almost everyday." She grinned.

He glared at her before saying, "Just find me a fucking woman, one-time wickedness from you is enough for one night." He gritted out. "I can't believe you're the same Yuya I used to know centuries ago. Is this what being celibate for a long time did to you? I suggest you go to Kyo and be with him again."

"I received some new added power earlier, blame it on behalf of my reckless behavior. I feel so giddy inside, it's like a damn aphrodisiac!" she exclaimed before picking up the phone. "So I'm gonna dance this feelings at the dance floor later where I'm gonna meet some of my friends."

Yuya dialed a number of one of her female models whom she thought loves to have fun, and if that certain model was unwilling then she could contact another one. But who would not want to do it with Sasuke? He was an immortal, and a very gorgeous and strong one too. If she was one hundred per cent sure that Kyo wouldn't find out about her fooling around with Sasuke just for a night, then she would really do it with him.

She pouted. What a waste!

Well, it was not like she could lie in front of Kyo.

After talking to the phone, she looked at Sasuke with a wide grin, "Cherry is coming."

"You're gonna leave, right?"

"Nah uh," she shook her head. "How could I leave when I could watch some live action right at my living room."

"What?!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Oh c'mon darling, I bet you could do her while just standing and taking leverage on the wall."

Sasuke suddenly stood from his chair and walked towards the balcony, "I'm gonna leave." He declared. "I already said what I came here to say, and I see that you're well dandy fine."

Before he could step out from her balcony, Yuya's katana was already right in front of his neck. "You're not gonna leave, sweetie." She said silkily. "Not after the trouble I did for you for calling one of my models."

"I won't have sex with her. I'm just kidding when I asked you to call another woman. I want _you_ and no one else!" he hissed back at her.

"But you agreed."

"I told you I'm just kidding."

"Well, I'm not." Yuya snorted. "Now be a good boy and start taking your shirt off and opening your fly before waiting for her at the living room."

Sasuke looked back at her, "Why did this become a big deal all of a sudden? I could have any girl I'll decide to pick tonight if you'll just let me leave already."

"You couldn't have me…" she taunted.

"I could if I put effort to it," he shrugged.

"Really, then prove it."

Sasuke smirked, "You just want me to spend the night with you. That girl you called was just one of your excuses so you won't be with me tonight."

"Nah. I just want you to get laid." She winked at him as she dropped her katana and gave him a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry, I won't mind if you fantasize her as me." She chuckled as she grabbed her coat. Then she put her katana inside her long coat. "I'm meeting some of my friends and associates tonight because of the success of my recent collections, I'll be back later, just don't mess up my place too much, okay."

"Yuya…"

"Oh the door bell is ringing, Cherry's here!" she cut him off as she ran towards the door.

Sasuke followed her and he was really surprised when he saw the new comer, she has a slight resemblance of Yuya!

Yuya grinned at him knowingly. It was obvious to her what he was thinking. "Sasuke-darling, she's Cherry." Then she pushed Cherry towards him. "Well, I'll see you guys later, just stay away from my room." Then she closed the door on her way out as she chuckled.

"Yuya!" Sasuke called behind her as he opened the door once again.

She looked back. "Eh?"

"I meant what I said." He said seriously. "They're all scattered all over the place. Be careful. Don't hesitate to use your muramasa if you must."

She nodded. "You have fun, 'kay." She blew him a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"You're crazy, letting me meet an almost replica of yours." He silently muttered as he closed the door.

Yuya just grinned before he went to the elevator.

**0000000000000**

to my patient readers, here's chapter 3. Just keep in mind that Yuya is just fooling around. They're immortals after all.


	4. Bloody Night

**Be Warned:** killing scenes ahead.

**---**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

-

**Chapter Four: **Bloody Night

-

**Aokigahara forest, Past…**

_Yuya clutched at Kyo's waist tightly as they entered an eerie looking forest. She was behind Kyo and they were riding a black horse. After the last of the funeral, Kyo decided that they should leave town. They were only disappointed that they never get their hands on the bastards who did the massacre to Yuya's family. And so, they left and went back to Aokigahara forest. Kyo and his comrades happened to chance upon a castle at the heart of the forest almost near the mountain and almost near where his body was hidden. They took the castle as their own. Besides, they believe that the safest and best place to live was inside the forest._

"_This place looks creepy." Yuya muttered in a low voice. "Why are we here, Kyo?"_

_Kyo answered her without looking back at her. He was concentrating on handling the horse and leading his men of warriors. "It's where we live. You'll like it here, especially when you see the castle later."_

"_C-castle? Inside this forest?" Yuya's voice was hinted with amazement._

"_U-huh."_

"_So, you live here originally?"_

_He snorted. "Not originally, but I come here often. This is like home. Stupid really, how come I didn't realize before that my original body was just right under my nose."_

"_I still can't understand how someone could lose their very own body. It sounds idiotic." Yuya frowned. "So, where did you live before?"_

"_It's not idiotic. Not for me at least, whose been crazily looking for my freaking body before for quiet a while," his teeth gritted hard; Yuya could almost hear it. "That Bastard! It only maddens me like crazy remembering that he escaped!" he took a breathe. "Well, I'll kill him next time I see him. Anyway, to your other question, well, my early years was spent as a wanderer, I go from place to place. Wherever the war was, then expect that I'm around. I triumph in others death." he chuckled. "Just feeling the power was exhilarating. Then I met some of my comrades along the way. Aokigahara IS always the safest place for us. The forest is not for the weak. Only strong men survived here." He sneered. "That was why I wonder how come that chicken shit survived in this forest. Well, I give him a little credit for that." He shrugged._

"_How about the w-women in your life? Were there many?" Yuya stammered a bit. She was already blushing; from being shy or angry of jealousy no one knows._

"_Hmm…women, eh…" Kyo muttered. "Well, it's really hard being a very good looking man, strong, and smart. Women would chase me all over the place!"_

_Yuya pinched his side as she snorted._

_Kyo chuckled. "You don't have to worry, love. They were only mere nameless women who came and went…but you…you will be the mistress of the sword." He declared. "You've been chosen. And besides, most of those women died before I even started to be quiet taken by their charm."_

_Yuya gasped. "You killed them!"_

"_Hell no."_

"_T-then…how?"_

_Kyo then looked at her sideways. "Because they were not going to be like you, once you are married to me, little love."_

"_What do you mean?" Yuya's heart started beating a bit faster. From being close to Kyo's face who was looking at her, or because of the mysterious words he impart to her, she didn't know._

"_Soon, my little love, soon."_

"_What am I going to be? How did they die, those women?" she demanded._

_Kyo shrugged. "Whatever I tell you. You have no choice. You are chosen and fated to be my bride."_

"_Kyo!" she insisted._

"_You are going to be my bride. And most of those women died a sickly death, killed because of being associated with me, or worst being chased by old age…the last reason was the most horrible of all, little love…" he even sighed, almost sounding sorry; but knowing Kyo, she doubt him sounding or feeling so sorrowful. He was the most arrogant man, how could he be sounding and feeling like that! He was a deceitful one. "They rather chose being killed or dying young as a sick woman, than being seen by me that the years were catching up on them. They cannot bare me seeing them getting old. So they ran away, against their wishes, and await their death somewhere else." He continued with a shrug._

_Yuya clung to his long hair, exasperation on her face. "What, in the seven hells, are you talking about, Kyo?!" she shook her head. "You're stitching up ridiculous stories! Just so you could get away from my accusations of you being a womanizer!"_

_Kyo winced slightly as she tugged harshly on his red tresses everytime she spoke. "Why would I lie to you, onna?"_

"_You tell me!"_

_Yuya yelped when Kyo easily lifted her and shifted her right in front of him; she was seated sideways. "What the hell! That was dangerous! What if I fell and break my neck?!"_

"_You're safe and you didn't break anything, so stop fussing."_

"_What if I did?"_

"_You didn't and let's leave it at that."_

"_But what if?" she demanded._

"_I won't let you fall or die. I'd die first."_

"_So--"_

_Her words were trap in her mouth as Kyo kissed her suddenly. She clung to his shoulders then rounding her arms to his neck. Kissing him back passionately._

_When they parted, Yuya's cheeks were flushed. Kyo has a satisfied smirk._

"_Any more questions, hmm?"_

"_I still won't believe your story. Women getting old? You're shitting me. If they got old, then you should too!" her hot breath fanning on his neck. She blushed when she heard Kyo groaned._

"_Hell, I want to take you now."_

_Yuya turned beet red. Especially when she felt something poking right at her sides. It was steely hard. And she was feeling anxious and nervous that that __**thing**__ would be invading her the moment they shared a bed when they wed._

"_K-kyo…"_

"_I scared you, huh!" he chuckled._

"_N-not really!" Yuya yelled, embarrassed._

"_Eh?" with a challenging raised brow, Kyo hauled her closer to his body. Making her feel all of him._

_Yuya squeak as she tried to calm her panicking nerves. With the new sensations that Kyo was introducing to her, her curiosity and talk about his past women were forgotten._

0000

**Present, Orion Club**

**-**

Yuya was having the time of her life dancing, she was dancing none stop with martini in her hand. She was dancing almost with every male around who wants to dance with her. She was feeling giddy, and the drink in her hand was adding some more to it.

After she met up with her friends and their talk about the success of the show and the clothes was sold out just a few days after the release. No wonder there were some press people waiting for her at the club too, she was sure it would be headline the next day. It was really a world record. She laughed inwardly. That was more excuse to celebrate. There was also some talk about when would she plan to release some new sets of collections. Her lips was still sealed but she was already doing some new sketches for her new clothing lines. Since she was having those weird recollections from the past; that was why she decided to make a clothing design out of the old fashions of clothes with a touch of being hip and fashionable. Then she'll sweet-talk Sasuke on being one of her male models, temporarily, just for the collections she was currently thinking. She grinned at the thought.

After a few minutes of talking business, Gaia introduced her to one of the male host at the club. She was amused. The guy, who was named, Shun, was very handsome. He has those sweet look, so innocent; how ironic that he was working at a host club. Just like the 'men' in her life; she chuckled at the thought. Since she was used thinking that those immortal hot guys were hers, because they were always treating her like a princess. That kind of stuck so yeah, they're 'her men', she didn't care if they already find a women for themselves. Shun was created beautifully. His auburn shaggy hair that never reach his collar, those light-brown eyes; so innocent, those kissable lips. So perfect, she wanted to eat him! Ah, the temptations of the world!

And right now she was dancing with him, after she danced with the other men.

The only flow on Shun was, he was not like her men, he doesn't have their edge, their wildness.

He was like living a life of a little prince.

She wrinkled her nose before she asked. "Why did you decide to be a host?"

Shun chuckled.

Yuya was disappointed, she thought he'd laughed maniacally like Kyo, or chuckled the way Sasuke or Yukimura did. They laughed the most when they killed so many.

But Shun chuckled like a normal naughty boy. Well, maybe that was the advantage of being immortal. Years of prowess were giving them those dangerous charisma, it was endearing to know that they barely notice that they have it when it was so strikingly obvious. Well, maybe except for Kyo who was using his obnoxious charm almost on daily basis.

Hmm... some thought were running in her head. And definitely would make her double millionaire.

What if she made a host club of her own, catering her immortal men? That was a thought. Well, as long as they won't shed blood on her would-be club, that is.

She shook her head out of foolish thoughts when she heard Shun talking.

"Well, I'm just like any other guy." Shun shrugged. "I'm struggling to live day by day. I go to school, and my parents are only average people."

"But you look so rich."

He laughed, "Thanks to my wonderful genes, I guess. And I'm glad since I could use my looks for work."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Shun smiled knowingly. "Tonight, you are my girlfriend."

Yuya chuckled. "Ah, I feel sorry for your real girlfriend then. You are setting her aside."

"I don't ---"

"You don't need to lie." Yuya said. "I'm not the kind of woman who thought that she could let all the men she wanted to love her in return. I'm not that ego-centric. I'm just here to while away my time. And I'm telling you, whatever you do, never backed your real girlfriend aside, or you'll be sorry in the end." She even shook her head.

Shun blushed before he looked away.

"Now, why are you really here in this kind of business? Not that I'm looking down on how you work. I'm just meddlesome sometimes and so full of curiosity." She laughed. "You could be a model, you know, with that face. Or even an idol. So why?"

"Yeah, too meddlesome to even plot my own sexual life." A sarcastic remark came from out of nowhere.

Yuya looked sideways, seeing Sasuke standing not far away. He was sporting his usual poker face. How she loved the way he never showed emotion. It was so kawaii! Well, she was the one who would only think so.

"Sasuke-darling, here so soon?" she frowned. "How did you find me, dear?"

"Keh!" Sasuke snorted. "That onna got tired so easily so I left her at the living room and followed you here. I heard the message that your friend Gaia left at the answering machine; I was there before you, remember." He sneered.

"Smart ass!" she hissed. "I don't need a freaking body guard."

"Who said I would be." He shrugged and then walked towards the bar and ordered some drinks.

"Who's he?" Shun followed Sasuke with his eyes. "He was so sure of himself."

"He sure is." Yuya said quiet fondly.

"Boyfriend?"

She laughed. "Him? Not really. He's more like the guy I love to tease."

"I won't be surprised if our manager here at the club would ask him to be a host since he has the look. Ladies are checking him out already." Shun commented.

"Aww…that would be unacceptable. Sasuke is mine." She whined.

Shun looked at her with a frown.

"….i want him to be my model on my next collection. Until then, he's mine." She smiled.

"And he agreed already?" Shun asked amusedly.

She shook her head. "Not…yet." Then she lifted her chin confidently. "But it's not like he'll have a chance to say no to me."

Shun hugged her by the waist tighter as he whispered in her ear. "Let's stop talking about other people. Let's focus on us. Tonight, we're exclusive for each other…"

"Oh, really…"her voice teasing as she wrapped her arms around Shun's neck. "What do you have in mind? Hnn…"

"Shun-kun?"

They both looked at the female caller at the same time. She in curiosity, while Shun in a bit of worry.

"…So, it's true…" the young female said in a scratchy voice, almost near to tears. "What some of the female sempai's at school were talking about. Some of them were talking about this place, and how you…you…" a tear fell in her eye.

"Ruan…"Shun said.

Yuya tapped him on his shoulder as she let him go. "Talk to her, lover boy…it's time you sweet talk the most important girl in your life…" she winked and walked away. "I'll just go to the bar and make sure that my dear Sasuke won't cause any trouble."

"Got dumped?" Sasuke sneered as he drank straight his drinks.

"Nah-uh. You know me, I'm a generous gal." she gave a cheeky grin. "How about you, got pick up?" she wiggled one of her brows.

"Shut up."

"Really, darling. Why are you here? You do know that this is a host club, ne?" she whispered near his ears. That almost made Sasuke jumped. "You don't go here unless you're a customer wanting the company of a man…and it would really disappoint me if that's your reason, my sweet."

Sasuke put both his hands on the counter, trapping her inside his arms. Yuya made some slow tracing at his arms with her index finger. He lowered his head almost near her, his brow raised as he said in a challenging manner. "What can you say, I got so hopeless I decided to come here and pick up some man." He said quiet blandly.

Yuya laughed. Sasuke gave her a light kiss on the side of her neck.

"You're taking too much liberty." She reminded him.

"If Kyo would kill me right now, I'd rather take as many liberties as I can from you." He smirked. "But really, how could I resist? You're a walking temptation."

"What do you think of Shun?"

Sasuke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Can he handle it?"

"Huh?"

"Being one of us?"

Then his features darkened. "Yuya. We never made other people to be like us just because of the spur of the moment. We made them because they were chosen, needed, or inevitable. Just like how and why Kyo made you." He explained pointedly. "We do not create just out of fascination. And never let me hear you say that you're taken with his innocent looks or I'd sliced you myself!" he sneered.

Now, all teasing was gone in Yuya's aura. Instead, she felt chilled. For the first time, she was scared of Sasuke. He was almost like Kyo.

"Yeah…" she said slowly as she nodded bitterly. "Kyo decided to made me like you guys for selfish reasons. And I have no choice." She hissed bitterly. "I was alone. And he made it so obvious that fateful night. The one person I believed who'll be with me _left me in the darkness_!"

But there was no changing on Sasuke's demeanor. He was like the assassin that he is. Cold.

"And _you_!" she poked her finger to his chest. "You're only here to make sure that I won't bother anyone by letting myself killed. Me being killed was like the enemies stealing more power! You're all just using me, that's why you're protecting me! I would be nothing, just another pathetic life, if I happen to be not one of your kind and not Kyo's bride!"

"You know what, if you really want to spend a night with that Shun guy, then I'll consent. I won't tell Kyo. Just so you could clear your head, you're just confuse." He stated. "Kyo would understand."

"Fuck you!" she hissed. "I can't believe you're saying that when minutes ago you were teasing me!"

Sasuke smirked. "You want me to be the replacement of that guy?"

"Just let me go." She sighed.

Sasuke shrugged and stepped away from her.

Yuya decided to just leave. When she stepped out of the club, rush of cool air greeted her. She took a deep breath before walking. She even saw Shun and his girl at some distance; talking.

The story of her life; always being left alone. She held the coat tightly on her.

A few feet away from her sports car, three men blocked her way.

"Well, well, look who's here? An immortal bitch. And we hit jackpot this time!" one of the guys sneered.

"I have no time for this. Just go fuck yourselves." Yuya spat as she kept on walking. She knew that they were immortals but at the moment she doesn't really care. Maybe it's better if they just kill her.

But wait, if she let that happen, it was like her giving them an easy access to kill Kyo. She cursed inwardly. How could she be the keeper of his life? She was not his fucking cat for crying out loud! And the hardest thing was to pretend that she was not. Or else, they, the enemies, would target her on daily basis instead on taking their business with Kyo.

She hated the thought that she was her husband's weakness. No matter where she go and no matter what she achieved, the fact remains that she was Kyo's weakness. That's why she was _important_ to them. Because once she dies, one of the mythical and popular and one of the best swordsman ever lived and still living would be killed just like that. Because of her.

And it kinda suck.

She wonder if she'll die too if Kyo dies?

It sounds like a tragic comedy from shakespearean books.

"Don't worry girlie, we'll kill you fast and swift you won't feel a thing." One of them cooed.

Yuya raised her brow as she assessed their swords. _Not feel a thing, eh! _The bastards really think she'd believed that? She bet that she'd mostly die because of infection that would cause her once their not-so-well-maintained swords touch even the slightest of her skin, and not because of how they will attack her.

"I warned you." She said rather calmly. So calm that the listener felt a shiver running down their spine. Yuya smirked. "Scared already?"

"You bitch! How dare you look down on us! You'll die now!"

But sadly before the first attacker could attack her, his body got slit in half. The two others looked behind them nervously.

Yuya just narrowed her eyes.

"I told you I'm here to protect you." Sasuke said, his expressionless façade looked nothing but cold. "And no one would dare to touch even the tip of your hair and live. Death is the only price to the ones who even _think_ they _can_ have the honor of killing a bride of an immortal demon." He dropped his sword right down the man's head that he just slit in half.

Yuya shivered at seeing how Sasuke slaughtered and butchered and beheaded the man cold bloodedly.

Thunder roared to the sky savagely as it directed upon Sasuke, receiving the power he benefited from the dead man.

For Yuya, it was always so savage and ironic. It was like taunting the dead loser when the last act of the victor would be receiving the power of the loser. _And to the victor comes the spoils_. Yuya snorted.

Sasuke laughed a demonic laugh after basking on the last remnants of the power he now possess and so the sky was calm once again. And before the two other men managed to run, Yuya swiftly beheaded them, she made a disgusted face when some of the blood spurted on her coat. The sky for the second time rumbled and gave the power to Yuya.

Immortality. Could life be any sweeter?

Sasuke chuckled. "Never messed up with a woman who hasn't had sex in centuries!"

Yuya's eyes shone almost bloody red with a glint of brownish-gold. Like a vulture looking for its mate, she growled toward Sasuke as she tore her coat off her. "You might wanna be careful with your words, sweet Sasuke, I might accidentally slit your throat."

"Oh lil vixen, I'll willingly die, for _you_." He hissed as his eyes gleamed gold.

Without second thoughts, Yuya tackled him as she started kissing him. Sasuke responded almost as hungrily. Their inhibitions, their coherent thoughts and their logic thinking; seems like those didn't exist between them as the newly acquired power still dominant in their veins.

Yuya was already in the brink of tearing Sasuke's clothes when she heard a gasp and a footstep. And when she turned, she saw Shun and Ruan, they were looking at them and at the mutilated bodies horrifyingly.

Realization took place.

"Shun.." Yuya called. Sasuke glared.

"Run!" Shun yelled to his girlfriend as they started to run.

Sasuke moved Yuya lightly off his body as he grabbed his own muramasa and started running after the two.

"Sasuke!" Yuya said in a frantic voice. For the first time, she was really really scared at Sasuke's aura. He was ready for the kill. She stood and kissed him once again. "Don't kill them, onegai."

Sasuke looked at her for a long time. "Do you have feelings for that guy?"

She shook her head.

Sasuke ran after them. Yuya followed him.

**000000**

for the question: 1. the idea came from the Highlander series and not from a game or another anime.

Yeah, I want to create a seductive nature in this fic. But bare in mind that Yuya only kiss other guys, she just loves to play around. Kyo is still the only guy who has rights with her body. Hehehe…

And thanks for liking Sasuke in his character here.

AND MUCH THANKS to ALL the reviewers…


	5. Persuasion

**Warning: **some chasing…and possible killing…and intimate scenes: not for the delicate heart.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**-**

**Chapter Five: **Persuasion

-

**Aokigahara forest, castle**

Kyo moaned. "Yuya…" he muttered as he closed his blood-red eyes. Sensations of heat and power were entering his body. "My Yuya…" he undulated a bit on the chaise lounge where he was sprawled, his hair in wild disarray.

"Do you need me to ease you up, Kyo." Okuni said in a flirtatious voice as she walked up to Kyo.

Kyo opened his eyes, penetrating Okuni's. "Yeah. I need some alternative."

Okuni smiled, almost triumphantly.

"But I'm afraid, not the way you're thinking."

She frowned.

Kyo went further through her eyes, as his demonic eyes search Okuni's consciousness. He would fuck her brains out, literally. He'd spent his passions telepathically.

Okuni whimpered then screamed as she started heating up. Her body swaying and undulating. Her eyes focus helplessly on Kyo. She started touching and probing herself as he gave out lustful moans. She undressed herself as she started squirming and making noise. Her breast heaving. She was sweating profusely.

Kyo was heaving and sweating. Picturing Yuya through Okuni. He continued staring at Okuni's eyes. He watched her dance a very primal dance of lovers as she moved her body rhythmically. Kyo could smell the scent of her climax.

He smirked. But he won't give her the satisfaction. Even if it was only telepathically. He will not be Kyo if he'll be merciful. He cut the connection instantly, stood from the lounge and left.

Okuni was left panting and unsatisfied.

She cursed him as she got up and find the next man available who will ease her unsatisfied lust.

--

At the next room, Kyo saw Yukimura; flirting with three girls, like always. He almost rolled his eyes. Almost.

"Are you sure that baka Sasuke could handle protecting Yuya. Or must I go there again."

Yukimura chuckled. "But we're still tired from going here and there. Sasuke would be perfect with protecting Miss Yuya."

"But who will protect Yuya from that idiot's lust?"

"Or rather, who would protect Sasuke from Yuya's twisted, demented, humor? She's your wife, for oni's sake! She's like the mirror of your own."

"I received a power. Two immortals."

"And you used those fucking mind tortures again, eh." Yukimura taunted. "Poor women. Who was the receiver now?"

"Okuni."

"I feel for her. You were the kind of bastard who enjoys at others unfulfilled suffering."

Kyo snorted. "Good for her. To teach her a lesson to not disturb me in a moment like that."

"You gave her the lust but leave the power to yourself, eh."

"Hn."

"You're a bastard."

"That I am." Kyo smirked, his fangs appeared.

Yukimura then frowned. "What about Yuya-san. Do you think she let the passion go? Or is she currently doing it with Sasuke?" he looked at him almost innocently. If not for the sparkling of his taunting eyes.

"Then I'll just kill that bodyguard of yours, would I?"

Yukimura shrugged. "And here I thought you were emotionless, my friend."

"It depends, really." He carelessly shrugged. "I could be emotionlessly jealous." He said blandly. Almost bored.

Yukimura laughed. "Is that another one of your _sarcastic-deadpanned look-remarks_ Kyo? Emotionless Jealousy, indeed. You bloody looked like you're anything but jealous."

He shrugged. "I try."

Yukimura kissed each ladies as he stood. "Don't worry. I'll see what I can do." He took his cellphone out of his jacket pockets as he grinned. "This is what I love most about this modern era. Cellphones, it's so damned convenient."

"Whatever you say." Kyo muttered as he left.

000000

"Sasuke!" Yuya called on as she was running after him. She was about to passed an alley when she heard some pleading noise. A voice of a man who was asking for their release almost helplessly, and a sobbing woman. Her eyes narrowed as she entered the scene.

And Yuya saw Shun begging Sasuke to let them go and to not hurt his girlfriend. Ruan was sobbing, Shun was covering her with his body, she was hidden behind him.

"Sasuke, love, why don't you let them be…"

Sasuke just smirked. "Oh, I don't know…I kinda like the onna. I bet she'll be a good fuck."

With that said, Ruan cried even harder. Yuya sighed. _Just what Sasuke wanted, a scared vixen under his power._ She almost rolled her eyes at the thought.

"You're gonna kill them?"

"Of course. Right after I'm done with the onna." Sasuke snorted. "We can't risk them spreading what they've seen, eh."

"That would make you a worst lover, my handsome one." She grumbled as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke; just to make sure that he won't make any drastic move. "And that would make me hate you. It's okay to act so tough and cold, but loving a girl the way you want….that sucks. Either kill her or keep her, baby." She kissed the side of his neck.

"Miss Yuya, what _is _going on?" Shun demanded. As if by seeing Yuya, he gained a bit of confidence.

Yuya then looked at him. "You really disappoint me. You're not as strong as I thought you were. Oh well, I'll give you credit with you trying to save your girlfriend." She shrugged. "But really, don't beg. It's ruining your cool and princely image."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Stand up, Shun."

Shun hesitated. But he did so slowly.

"Let her go."

"What?"

Yuya rolled her eyes. "Your girl will be free. But-not-you."

Shun gave her a doubting look.

"Just listen to me, dear, I'm the closest thing you got for a miracle." She shrugged. "There's a limit when it comes to handling "my men" you know. He was letting me render him now, but I can't guarantee what later will bring. Well, what ever happens, he'll kill you both, and the only thing I could do is at least let one of you have a few paces run before he chase her down. It's all a game for my Sasuke-kun. He loves to hunt…and to kill…"

Ruan sobbed even louder and harder.

"Oh shush! Your crying won't save your ass."

"Get out of here Ruan." Shun mumbled.

"But--"

"Just leave me!"

Shun let go of her arms and shoved her out on the alley. As she run, Yuya hugged Sasuke tighter. She didn't know how long she could render him to her will.

Sadly, not long enough.

Yuya tried kissing him, knowing that he was still hyper with his power junky, but he resisted her as he growled. Sasuke pushed her aside and started on the entrance of the alley. He would follow the girl.

"Sasuke-love…" Yuya muttered in a sweet voice. "Remember, be a generous lover…"

000

Shun looked at Yuya. But he was not scared anymore. Because Sasuke left already, but he couldn't help but to be worried for Ruan. He just wished that she would be fine, and hopefully, escape from Sasuke.

"Now it's only you and me." Yuya started approaching him in a slow manner. Her hips swinging from side to side as she walked near.

"So, you'll kill me now?"

Yuya smiled. "I lied."

"What?"

"I won't kill you, my lil prince. You're too good looking and innocent to just die. And I'm not the kind of gal who'll put to waste a good looking guy like you…hmm…" she caressed his cheek lovingly. "I'll turn you like us."

"What do you mean?"

"An immortal. Like me. Like Sasuke. You'll be someone who'll crave passion and power and blood, more than anything else. You'll do exactly just like what you've seen us did earlier." She explained. "You'll kill and slaughter another immortal to gain more power, to be recognized and be praise."

"Who are you?"

Yuya smirked. "Right now. I'm your only hope."

"What about Ruan?"

"It really depends on my Sasuke-kun. If he made love to her it means he's bringing her to the coven." Then she shrugged. "But if he decided against it, then he'll kill her without second thoughts."

Shun looked confuse and worried.

Yuya took pity. She held one of his hands. "Come with me, I'll bring you to my place."

"But Ruan…"

"It's okay."

00000

"Please don't kill me." Ruan beg after Sasuke took hold of her. She was now his prisoner…in his arms.

"I won't kill you…yet." He chuckled when he saw the frightful look in her eyes. "Ah, luv, be thankful that you have my lil Yuya's sympathy, because that's the only thing keeping you from being raped and killed. But come, I'll make an immortal woman out of you."

Ruan sniffed.

"But understand this, I'm gonna be your maker, so that means, you'll belong to me…not as a bride…but as a mistress…" he shrugged. "Much better than being called a whore, ne?" then he laughed demonically. "Oh no, don't frown, you'll be fine, you can take as many lovers as you want, as long as you're available when _my needs_ arises."

Her tears were still not stopping.

"But if you rather die, then I'll gladly oblige you, lil one." He smirked. "After all, we demons, despite popular beliefs, we honored what a lady wishes. Yuya rather call us a _demon gentleman_." He chuckled without humor once again. "Now make up your mind."

Ruan looked at the handsome devil right in front of her. On one hand he was holding his katana, while the other was offered to her like a gentleman would offer a lady his assistance. Looking from one hand to the other, hesistantly, she started reaching the open palm of his which is free of katana.

"Good choice."

000000

"Why did you bring me here?" Shun asked after Yuya let him inside her unit.

Yuya dropped her coat on a nearby table together with her katana. She went to the kitchen for a while to retrieve some snacks. When she returned, she was holding a bowl of French fries with some chocolate syrups on top and a bottle of a chilled champagne.

"Is this where you're gonna seduce me and make me like you? Just like what you said earlier." Shun frowned as he looked at the snacks she brought.

She placed the snacks on a glass table before she looked at Shun with amusement. "Smartass." Then she popped the champagne's cork and put some at the two glasses for them both. She handed one to him. She sat next to him. Her feet propped up on the couch as she fumbled for the remote and search through channels for some movies on tv.

Shun looked at her.

"What?"

He shrugged. "I thought…"

She chuckled. "You have a lot to learn, my pretty." She winked. "You need to analyze almost everything that I'm saying. You'll have to learn how to realize when I was serious and when I was not." She winked at him as she took some fries and popped it in her mouth.

Shun frowned as he drank from his glass. "You're just kidding me earlier. Was that all an act or a sick joke? What we saw earlier, you and that guy, and the killings…was that some sort of a film being made?"

"No, it's real." She rolled her eyes.

"So, now what?"

"We wait." Then she ate another fries.

"Wait for what?"

Yuya sighed. She put her own glass down and looked at Shun. "I told you that I'll turn you into an immortal, but that doesn't mean that I'll be the one to actually turn you." She shrugged. "You see, turning someone like me is not that easy, you know. It involves physical connections. Your maker will turn you when all your senses were heightened. When you are in the brink of some climax, only then you could be turned immortal." She explained. A shadow of sadness passed through her eyes for a second before she dismissed it.

"And why can't you do it?" he quirked a brow.

"Because, I am married."

"You're married?" disbelief in his voice. "How long?"

"Longer than you could imagine." She shrugged. "Maybe longer than your great great great grandmother ever got married. I lived so long, you wouldn't imagine it. I've lived so many era, seen so many faces; they all lived and died, but I remained." She smiled.

Shun's mouth fell open, eyes wide; surprised at what she told him. Yuya laughed as she snapped his mouth closed.

"Where's your husband?"

"I've never seen him for centuries." She shrugged. "I've never seen him after he turned me. I left. But all this many years, I know that he's been around, watching over me. That's why you've seen me and Sasuke like that. For a woman who lived so long, and a married one at that, but happened to be isolating herself from her husband, well…" she bit her lips. "I tend to be quiet playful at times…especially when I just received the powers from those I killed. A bit distasteful, but that's how we live. It's a matter of survival. Expect other immortals to come after you to take your own power from you to gain it for themselves. So the first thing you must remember is to always be on your guard."

"So, who would turn me?"

"Any immortal can turn you, you know. Male or Female. As long as you share intimacies."

Shun made a face. "I prefer women, if you please."

She chuckled.

He looked at her with curiosity. "Why can't you, then? You could, if you want to, right?"

"Because I am married. I already told you. And yes, you're right."

"But you've been without your husband for so long."

"I know. But that's my choice. I might be stubborn most of the time, but I rather want to look at him straight in the face and guilt free if we ever meet again." She smiled wickedly. "I may be a lot of things, but I would never be a cheating wife. I want to be the one who'll accuse _him_ of cheating on me." She laughed devilishly. "I bet. Knowing him, he'll never be without a woman." Then she looked at him. "Don't worry. If you're lucky, maybe Ruan would be the one to turn you." She winked at him.

"Ruan?"

"If Sasuke doesn't kill her, then he'll make her."

"So," his eyes turned almost sad. "She'll be his bride?"

Yuya arched a brow. "He won't dare."

"You sounded jealous." Shun pointed out.

"I told you. He's _mine_."

"But what if he married her?"

Yuya's face almost contorted. But she smiled, seductively. Shun's adam's apple moved. She was satisfied, knowing that with a single smile from her, she has that effect on him.

"Hmm…" she straddled his thigh. "Maybe we should continue where we left off earlier."

Shun gasped as he felt Yuya's body so _close _to him for comfort. She even wrapped her legs around his waist. They could feel almost every inch of each other.

"I-I thought that since you're married, you don't want to be intimate with any other guys?" he was confused. This woman was throwing his sanity all over the place. She was playing a tricky game, and he has no grasps of the rules.

"Oohhh…you'll be surprise…" she grinned as she started kissing his neck.

0000

"Get off him!"

They both jumped when Yuya's door slammed open and it revealed Sasuke with a grim face as he looked at them, right behind him was Ruan.

"Sasuke-love…" Yuya greeted sweetly. "Welcome back."

Sasuke dragged Ruan and pushed her down to the couch next to Shun, then he carried Yuya off from Shun. He sat himself to a single couch and settled Yuya right on his lap instead.

"I knew you'd never kill her." she cooed as she caressed his cheek.

"What the hell are you doing?! You're flirting with that guy again!" he said, almost coldly. But his eyes were speaking volumes.

"Not really. I'm just teasing him, just like the way I'm always teasing you."

Sasuke just looked at her, doubtfully.

Yuya chuckled. "You know me better than---" her voice trailed off when she noticed the blood on his shirt. She looked back up to his golden eyes. "You---" her hands raised to his face, caressing his smooth jaw, before she tightened her hold on him. Some emotions she was struggling to confine inside her, but her eyes speak the truth.

Yuya stood.

She reached for her glass and drank the remaining champagne.

"You!" she repeated, she threw the glass. It was broken.

Ruan whimpered, almost weakly, as she snuggled close to Shun.

Yuya pointed a finger at Sasuke who remained calm. "You! Bastard! You _betray _me!"

"What are you talking about, onna?"

"You always said----always said that…….that……"

"I'm not Kyo."

"What?!"

Sasuke looked at her coldly. "You're _always_ like that. You thought that every male around you was Kyo! And I'm pissed off about that, because even if I'm the one whose kissing you, I know that in your eyes, there's no one but Kyo! You're always playing around with my feelings, always throwing me off-balance…" he sneered. "And now that you thought about me with another woman, you're in agony. Stop it. I'm not Kyo. So stop giving me those accusing eyes. I don't answer to you. We're only playing around to ease our boredom."

Yuya cried. Her tears flowing endlessly. "You married her…!"

"Hell no!"

"The blood then…." She said already pacified when she heard Sasuke's answer.

"It just spurted on my shirt when I turned her." he said almost in disgust.

Shun then searched Ruan with panic. Now for the first time, clearly seeing that Ruan's clothes were full of blood beneath her coat. Her blood! And she was so weak.

"What's happening? Is she dying?!"

"Don't worry, let her rest. Then later we'll hunt for an immortal she could kill so she'll be strong again." Sasuke explained almost bored-ly.

"You never shared her some of your power?" Yuya asked. "You're fresh from the kill. You could share her some…"

"And that's near from marrying her!" Sasuke bit out. "And I won't marry anyone. Even if it kills me!"

"Why?"

"Because the only person I wanted to marry was already married." Then he looked at her intensely.

"I-I thought you don't answer to me and that we're just easing our boredom. So why?"

"That's the truth."

"I don't get you."

"Ditto."

Yuya pouted. "What is she then…to you?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I told her she could have all the men she wanted. Just as long as she's available when I needed her. She'll be one of my lover. It's more suitable for me, less complications too. It's easier to have a lover than a bride."

"You're always so crude."

"That's why you love me so much." He smirked.

Yuya pouted. "But you made me cry."

Sasuke stood and walked towards her as he enveloped her into a tight hug. "Oh lil luv, you're always unpredictable."

"You know, what you said, it's not true. I'm seeing you as Sasuke and not as Kyo. I can't help but to be attached to you because he was never around." She sniffed.

"Once again, my love, you give me grief." Sasuke sighed.

"Why?"

"Because you just told me something I'm hoping for, but knowing Kyo, he'll triumph over it. And he'll definitely keep you to himself knowing that somewhere someone suffers to his delight."

Yuya didn't even believed her eyes when she looked straight to his eyes and for a brief moment, she saw pain in his eyes.

"Why are you chosen to be with him and not to me? When we're both wielding a muramasa sword. I can't help but to think that this was all just a dark humor of its maker."

"Sasuke."

"Enough of this." His cold demeanor was back. "It would ruin my image." His reckless smile returned. "And if Yukimura finds out, he'll celebrate with mirth!"

"A celebration, you say!" followed by a chuckle.

Sasuke groaned.

Yuya raised her brow as she saw Yukimura followed by Saizo as they entered through the glass door of her terrace.

**00000000**

That was unexpected. I swear, this chapter writes its own…hehehe…

What an entrance for Yukimura!

And thanks for reviewing. Love yah all.


	6. Unexpected Welcoming

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

-

**Chapter Six: **Unexpected Welcoming

-

"It's not everyday that I see visitors coming from my balcony." Yuya said with amusement as she walked towards Yukimura and hugged him in greeting. "Glad to see your handsome face again, Yuki-chan." She winked.

Yukimura smiled, like a rogue that he is. "Ah beloved Yuya, I missed you so. Just imagine the trouble I went through just to see your loveliness." He gave her a greeting kiss, which Yuya accepted happily.

Saizo snorted. "By helicopter you mean. He called me up and asked me to pick him up at Aokigahara. Just imagine the trouble I went through entering _gurenjiyudo _with a _helicopter_!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yukimura!" Sasuke started. "What are you doing here? Why are you here? I thought I'm the one to protect Yuya. How come it seems that you're all starting to appear here in the city one by one."

Yukimura chuckled. "Ah, I missed you too, Sasuke-chaaannn!" he said Sasuke's name in a sing-songy voice.

Sasuke scowled. Especially when Yukimura rumpled his hair playfully.

"Ah," Yukimura's face masked its current humour when he noticed that they have company. "A-re, what do we have here…?" he looked at the scared looking young lady and then back to Sasuke, obviously noticing his bloody shirt. "Ah, my Sasuke-kun is growing up so fast!" he looked at Saizo as he wiped imaginary tears. "Soon he would leave my side. Saizo-san, what do you think I should do if I lost my cute lil Sasuke-kun?"

"You'll do nothing because you're reading so many things from what you're seeing! This is meaningless!" Sasuke answered before Saizo could even speak. Then he addressed to Yukimura. "And stop treating me like I'm still a kid. I'm a grown up man, too!"

"But you'll always be my lil Sasuke-kun!" Yukimura pouted.

Yuya thought that the whole thing could go on and on but she has pressing matters to address, and she wanted it all cleared and answered.

"Yuki…?" she called for his attention.

"Hai?"

"You might want to have some late coffee with me? There's a twenty four hour coffee shop just a few blocks outside this building, wanna join me?"

Yukimura smiled. "Absolutely." And then he turned to his two bodyguards. "And no, you two should just stay here. Miss Yuya and I have some catching up to do, ne? It's my turn to spend some time with the ever beautiful Miss Yuya."

Saizo nodded before he went to the kitchen to fix something to eat while Sasuke scowled.

0000

"So, how are you, Yuya?" Yukimura asked as they stepped out of the building and into the chilly night.

"Fine. I think you know that already."

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah." then he offered his arm as they walk. "Come and hold unto my arm. Don't be so indifferent."

Yuya took the offered arm. She sighed. "How is he?"

"He never changes really. He's always the same." Then he laughed. "He's just grumpy once in a while. I think it's because he's been missing his wife for so long."

Yuya sighed. "I adored him. I _loved _him. _But _he _hurt _me."

"No matter what, it'll hurt like hell. You should know that by now."

"He could have warned me." Her eyes started to water. "He could have say something nice and all. But he was only there, watching me suffer as I turned immortal, and he only delighted on the new power he acquired. I was lonely, broken, and lost." Her tears started to fall. "I know he could be a cold bastard sometimes, demon as he is, but I'm his bride! And I loved him. But he let me be, cold and almost undead." She looked up at the handsome man right next to her as she clung to his arm. "Yuki-chan, if it was you, doing the same bridal ceremony with some girl, I bet you'd be gentle and you'd assure her and say something nice to make her feel at ease; and even if that event happened, you'll be by her side and doing everything to make her feel assured from worry and pain. You'll cheer her up and make it up…"

"You have so much high regards for me, Princess. And I thank you; but I could also be like Kyo, you know." He smiled down at her. This was the first time Yuya said something to anyone about why she left and why she was living so very far from Kyo.

"You're wrong. You can't be like him. You could be as charming as you could be; while Kyo…." She shrugged. "….he'll be always Kyo. He's different from all human and immortal combine. He's the happiest when he was killing. But I don't care because I love him. I'll always love him even if he was the cruelest, devilish man alive."

Yukimura patted her arm comfortingly before he assisted her to an empty table of the coffeeshop. "If you're so devoted to him, why did you leave him?" he asked after he sat himself on a chair across from Yuya.

"Because….I love him so much, I feel like….I'm forgetting about myself…I'm losing identity. I'm only known to be _just_ Kyo's bride." She smiled sadly. "I know that he cares for me in his own way…but I feel like….I'm empty. He's always near and yet I can't reach him. He's the closest thing I have for a family and yet I don't feel like we're family. Yes, he protects me, but even once he never said he loved me….that he didn't only marry me because of the power he wanted to gain." She sniffed, her eyes started to water. "I feel like I'm nothing. The pain, the loneliness…..it nearly drives me mad. That was why I decided to leave….I felt back then that I have to find my own place, away from Kyo's shadow…." And then she motioned at the huge billboards and commercial wide screens along the city not far away from where they sat near the glass walls. "And now, here…..this city becomes my world….my little kingdom if you must say so. And I made it on my own." She said with so much pride. "I felt alive, confident. I feel like I could take on anything that fate would hurl at me." Then she sighed. "And now all of you expect me to just go to Aokigahara and get away from all of this!"

"It's not like that, dear Yuya. We just want to protect you."

"But you know I can protect myself very well, right?"

Yukimura smiled with understanding. "I know that, but you must also put to mind that you are very important. And you know what I meant, ne?"

"I know. But…" she sighed. Her cheeks started to taint red as she thought of Kyo. "I feel like I'm still not ready to face him. After all these centuries, and after all the success I have…I still feel like It'll all turn to nothing when I came face to face with Kyo again."

Yukimura smiled at the waitress who brought their coffee, he drank from it before he spoke. "Do you know that even if he doesn't show it, Kyo was the proudest immortal alive whenever he saw you gaining success for yourself?"

"I know that. Even if I never see him once, I _could_ feel him watching me at most of my fashion shows and all."

"So it's all settled then. It looks like you don't hate him that much to the point of banishing yourself at our presence like everyone thought, so why don't you come back to us?" he smiled with encouragement.

Yuya pouted as she stirred her coffee with the spoon. "Maybe, we'll see…"

"That's good enough answer for me…" he smiled as he looked at her fondly. "Maybe I should tell you that…."

"Ah, Yuki-san…" she cut him off. "I have something to ask you," her face turned beet red. She noticed that even for how long she lived as an immortal, blushing was still a part of her. She never became immune with blushing especially when she was about to open a very hard topic for her to ask.

"Go on."

"You know that it has been centuries…well…ummm….do you have any idea if…err….Kyo was…you know….womanizing around?" then she looked at him under her lashes.

To her amazement, and to the other customer's shock, Yukimura lost all graceful and charming etiquette of his caliber as he laughed out loud, followed with hard banging on their table with his hand, he doesn't care if their coffee was sloshing on the table. Tears already in his eyes as he kept laughing.

"Really, Yuya-san….after all these years…..hahahaha!!!" he absolutely lost all his composure, and Yuya was just sitting straight with her jaw open as she witnessed all this. This was really some moment, if only the others could see!

From the other table:

"You think Yukimura lost it already, after all these centuries?" Saizo asked in a deadpanned voice to his other companions as they watched Yukimura lost all grace as he laughed.

"This is quiet….unexpected. If only the others could see, especially Benitora. Yuki would never hear the end of it from Beni-san. What would the enemies think? Him looking so comfortable and defenseless looking so goofy like that? He definitely needs to be grateful that we're watching his back even if he says we don't have to." Sasuke snorted as he looked at his mentor with dry amusement. "Do you think he'll kill me if I captured this moment on my cell phone and show it to everyone later on?" Sasuke asked as he started recording. "This is a once in a lifetime after all."

"As long you tell him, after he confronts you about it, that I'm not your accomplice."

"Tsch."

Saizo shrugged. "Better you than me."

**00000**

"So, you're not coming with us back at Aokigahara?" Yuki asked. They were now walking out of the shop and back to Yuya's unit.

"Aokigahara, huh?" Yuya sighed as she looked straight ahead. "It's been a long time since I've been to that place. Everytime I dreamt of it or thought of it, it seems it's not real….but us living like this is proof it is, ne? So how does it looked like now?"

"Still the same. Dangerous and all. It would really surprise me if some human idiot would dare to come to Aokigahara." He grinned. "To this day, some of the books, magazines, comics, and even on movies; they always write or mention Aokigahara as the 'forest of death'. That once you enter, you'll never return back."

"Funny, huh. For me, it's the other way around since left I've never return yet."

"Yeah. Thouigh I'm really glad that our world is still remain untouched by those humans, especially those loggers…"

"Who would even think about cutting trees _at_ Aokigahara?" Yuya raised a brow. "Unless they have a deathwish. Especially when they happen to meet Kyo."

"You miss him, eh?" Yukimura nudge him a little as he chuckled.

"Stop saying nonsense!"

"I can't help but notice that you're always mentioning him on our conversation." He shrugged.

"Bullshit!"

Yukimura just laughed. "Return with us. He's waiting for you there. It's time you face him. Go back together. It's not like you have another choice since you're his life and he's yours…"

"I would appreciate it if you don't such highly confidential things around here, it might fall from wrong ears. I might hate Kyo but I don't want him killed."

"Don't worry, the only eavesdropper we have were my hard headed henchmen's." then Yukimura looked at some dark spots on the streets where he knew that Saizo and the others were hiding.

"So, you don't mind if I cut their ears, ne?" Yuya joked.

They heard some snorts and groans. Yuya and Yukimura chuckled.

**0000**

They were still laughing when Yuya opened the door of her apartment, but she froze suddenly from where she was standing as she saw who was inside with the rest of the party. Yukimura just grinned widely with satisfaction.

Yukimura entered as he greeted the new comer, while Yuya remained from her place. While the couple on her couch was wary of the man, whose exceeding such dangerous aura even if he was sitting calmly on a single chair and sipping some wine while his other hand were caressing his sword that was place on his lap.

Others greeted him with surprise while Sasuke pouted. Him being there means less time with Yuya. Or maybe, he'll be pulled out from his job to watch over her.

The man lifted his unsheated sword as he swish it toward Yuya, and when its tip almost reach Yuya's neck, he smirked, Yuya's eyes widened and gasped.

"Long time no see, onna-akuma." He grinned. His smile reckless.

Yuya's eyes twitched a bit. "A-akuma?! Who are you calling woman devil?! Kyo, you bastard!!!"

**000000000000**

**And now, he entered the long awaited scene!**

I was a bit indecisive about this since I planned on letting them meet when Yuya already returned to Aokigahara and then there Kyo would welcome them at the entrance of Gurenjiyudo…oh well….

Thanks for the reviewers, guys! Love yah all…and I'm excited to finish sdk manga. It's more interesting than the anime as the manga dig deeper about those secrets and all. I read some online translation, and in the end, it's like Yuya ended up with Kyo…tee-hee…


	7. Immortality

**Disclaimer: **I don't own sdk characters.

**Chapter Seven: **Immortality

-

**Past**

_At the night of Yuya's eighteenth birthday, when the moon was full and shining so bright, she and Kyo were married. The whole castle was decorated, and everyone was present. Yuya was wearing a lovely gown, her head was circled with flowers like a crown. Yuya was so happy and excited, though how she wished that her whole family could see her at that moment, but that won't happen ever. She took a deep breath and once again tried to be happy. She just hoped that wherever her family was, that they were happy for her, especially when she'll be marrying the man they chose for her._

"_And I promise that I'll avenge your deaths…" she muttered before covering her face with her veil._

_When she stepped out of her room, three of Kyo's trusted comrades were waiting for her outside to escort her to the castle's chapel._

"_Ready, Yuya-chan?" Yukimura asked. He was smiling, like always._

"_Hai."_

_Yukimura took one of her arms to his as they started walking. "I hope you don't mind if I'm the one to give you away to Kyo?" then he grinned. "Well, it's not like there's any other __**'suitable'**__ and __**'dignified'**__ looking guy around here except for me, who could hand you away properly."_

"_What did you say?!"_

"_Yukimura!!!"_

_Both protests came from Benitora and Hotaru, followed by a, "We'll kill you!"_

"_See what I mean! They're barbarians!" Yukimura chuckled._

_Yuya couldn't help but laughed at their antics. "Thank you, Yuki-san. I'm glad that you offered."_

_--_

_When they arrived at the chapel, the music started, the grand piano was being played by Akira. They were almost in the middle of the aisle when Yuya looked towards the front, where Kyo was waiting for her. And she gasped at what she saw._

_He was breathtaking!_

_In contrast of her white dress. Kyo was wearing an all black attire, with a black cape. His waist length crimson hair was let down. He looked like a medieval demon prince. Or wasn't he? With those glittering red eyes and cocky smirk._

_She was thrilled and chilled._

_What would it be like to be married to Kyo?_

"_Having second thoughts?" Yukimura joked as they continued their slow walking._

"_Even if I am, we both know that I can't." Yuya said as she made a face._

"_You're right. Before you could run, Kyo would already be dragging you to the altar." Yukimura snorted, then his eyes sparkled with amusement. "But, that doesn't mean that you can't make a little scene to let him have a hard time for a little while before you two tied the knots."_

"_So that I could amuse you." She snorted._

"_Exactly!"_

"_You are so--"_

"…_handsome!" Yukimura supplied with a grin as he cut Yuya's words._

_She rolled her eyes. "Well, don't worry, I have no plans on changing my mind into marrying him."_

"_Good. Because, you know, Beni-chan and Hotaru-san aren't for displays only, ya 'know." Yukimura supplied. "They're really there to be your guard, while the dashing me, only showed up to the door step of your room to fetch you and give you away." Then he winked. "Besides, I rather be a lover than a fighter."_

_Yuya laughed at Yukimura's last sentence. That was why she loved being around him. Yukimura always made her day. And she knew that as long as she was not married to Kyo, his comrades were guarding her in a stationary way; there were always two of his comrades guarding her. And she also knew that even though Yukimura was all smiles and jokes, he could be as deadly. But she loved him the most, as her close friend, so she didn't care if he's a two faced person._

"_Yuki-kun, how I wish I was marrying you instead." They were almost near Kyo. "You always make me laugh and I love your company. I love you. You're just like my onii-chan."_

_Yukimura laughed. "There, there. You just said it. You love me like a brother. And if we ever be married, then that would feel like incest, ne?"_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_But that won't happen. Though, remember that if you have problems or anything of that sort, then I'm here for you, ne?" he winked._

"_Hai!" Yuya said happily as she kissed him on his cheek._

_-_

_Yuya felt like she was only dreaming when Kyo took her to his arms as Yukimura gave her away. Her mind was flying somewhere else as the ceremony started. All she could think about was Kyo's warm body next to hers, his arms on her, and the thought of really being married to him and to be with him._

_She only blinked and 'woke' up from her musings when the people cheered and Kyo's face descended to hers as he kissed her._

_Yuya gasped when Kyo carried her out of the chapel and to their room; that was Kyo's former room alone. And now, they would share it. Yuya blushed at the thought._

_Yuya felt herself being laid on Kyo's huge bed after they entered his room on the west wing on the third floor. She was about to sit up when Kyo mused to her not to move from her spot. She remained lying as she followed his movements with a frown._

_Kyo took his cape and shirt off. Yuya gulped. Her face reddens as she saw Kyo half-naked while his hair was cascading down his back and on his shoulders._

_She felt her heart beat harder and faster when his crimson eyes turned and focused on her. As he walked back to her, he grabbed some silver plate on his way. Kyo sat on the side of the bed. He picked a grape from the plate and offered it to her. Yuya nervously and slowly opened her mouth as she accepted the offered fruit. She blushed when Kyo watched her eat the fruit. His red eyes were fiery and exotic as he stared at her._

_On her third feeding, she felt anxious, that was why she raised her hand to take the fruit from Kyo's hand but his free hand stopped hers before she could even raised it far enough. He brought the fruit closer to her mouth, Yuya looked at him, hesitated for a while, before she opened her mouth for the third time._

_Her eyes suddenly widened, in a flash, after she took the offered fruit, Kyo's hand encircled her head, and he claimed her lips._

_Her mind in frenzy! He was kissing her while his hand were keeping her head from turning away, and his other hand were stripping her clothes off. And all she could do was widened her eyes in shocked. She felt the fruits juices dribbled down the side of her lips, and Kyo's tongue darted out from hers and followed the drip of the grape's juice that escaped her lips._

"_Hmnnn…" Yuya could only moan. Kyo's lips were back to hers._

_It seemed like the fruits' use was to make her feel relax and off guard. And now, he was like a birds' of prey that was feasting on her._

"_Kyo…!" she gasped when he let go of her now swollen mouth from his hot and passionate kiss. His lips and tongue traveled to her neck and down her body. Every nook and cranny of her body was being explored by him._

_He kissed her and touched her at every possible and imaginable way._

"_Kyo….Ky…ooooooo……."_

_And when he kissed her again, she felt him positioned himself on top of her. He stopped kissing her for a while as he looked at her deeply. "….Yuya…" as if by saying her name would convey everything he wanted her to know and feel, with those serious fiery crimson eyes of his, and then he kissed her, and penetrated her. He took her, body and soul._

_She cried and gasped, for pain and pleasure._

_And when they both reached their climax, and when she saw stars exploded like dust._

_She screamed! Of terrible pain. It was killing her._

_And then she opened her eyes and stared at Kyo's face. He was still moving on her and pleasuring her, but all she could feel was pain. And then she saw it, his eyes so bloody red, and so distant….as if he was there and yet…he was not._

"_K..y..o…." she tried to reach for him and then she saw it…blood…on him…and on her. "Kyo!" she was hysterical. And when she tried to sit up, she felt it, the terrible pain that she thought was still part of her being a virgin bride. But she felt the pain, on her heart!_

_She screamed. For fear and horror. She saw Kyo carving something deeply where his heart was located, the way he carved something from hers._

"_Kyo!" she coughed blood._

_She was bleeding. And she was dying._

_And yet, why was she still alive. And screaming._

_But the pain…_

_Why? How?_

_She cried and screamed. She could feel the blood coming out from her heart. She couldn't even dare look. She was scared._

_And Kyo was still on top of her, and he was not listening to her._

"_Kyo!" her eyes widened like saucer when she saw the bloody sword on Kyo's hand. She tried to struggle when Kyo reached for her and hugged her to him. To her horror, he kissed her where her heart and the bleeding was, and sucked blood from it. To her repulsion, he guided her head to his heart and let her do the same thing he did to hers. And then, they kissed, passionately. Their body, their matrimonial bed, were in blood bath; with their very own blood._

"_And now, we shall be one, forever and for eternity…"_

_And Yuya felt it. The sword once again struck her from the back. And on the mirror behind Kyo, she saw it, the tip of the bloody sword came out from Kyo's back. He struck them both. And she could feel their blood flowing together, between their body._

_She wanted to cry and scream but she felt weak already. When she felt Kyo's sharp fang-like-teeth fierce the skin of her neck, she just moaned weakly._

"_Be mine, Yuya, forever…"_

_And she passed out._

_**00000**_

_Yuya coughed and moaned, as she rubbed her eyes. It was already morning and it was sunny outside. The fresh air was coming in from the balcony, the sunlight was pouring in._

_She looked at her side but she didn't see Kyo._

_She stood up from the bed, and when she saw herself in the mirror. She screamed. She was not feeling any pain anymore, but the blood dried on her body. And the memories from the night came rushing back to her._

"_Am I dead?" she asked herself shakily. Her tears flowed freely and continuously._

_She jumped when she heard the door opened and Kyo spoke._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked casually as he leaned on the door._

_Yuya stared at Kyo. He was standing there, talking so casually. As if he didn't 'die' last night._

"_What happened? Why am I not dead?"_

_Kyo smirked. "Welcome back to your new life, wife, you are now, an immortal."_

"_New life? I-immortal? What do you mean, Kyo?"_

_Kyo looked at her. Yuya suddenly remembered her state of undress. She was about to cover herself with the blanket when Kyo stopped her._

"_No need to be shy. You were reborn as an immortal to be with me and to be mine. We shared more than our body last night." He stated as he made her way to her. "We shared life, blood, and soul. We are bonded for eternity, for life, for as long as we live."_

_Yuya's tears runs anew. "But…but last night….last night…we died…you killed us!"_

_Kyo grinned as he darted his tongue out and tasted her tears. "We didn't die and I didn't kill us. We were joined. I shared my immortal blood to you, and the only way you're going to received it was for you to be wounded by the heart, and then the final act, our join hearts with muramasa's final blessing. That was when you passed out."_

_Yuya stepped away from Kyo as she stared at him. As if he has gone mad. Or maybe she was the one who has gone mad._

"_Stop it! Those lies!"_

"_How can you explain the blood then?" Kyo said, almost impatiently._

"_Why me?"_

"_Muramasa chose you, remember?"_

_Yuya cried harder. "And if I wasn't chosen by that sword, then you wouldn't have married me!"_

"_Sad but true." Kyo shrugged. "But stop worrying about that. I wouldn't have approached you in the first place back then if you were not the chosen one."_

"_Bastard!"_

"_I know."_

"_Evil bastard! And, how….how could you listen to a sword?! You're an evil insane bastard!"_

_Instead of being offended, Kyo laughed. "What? Every sentence you spewed, I was being called in the most negative adjectives!"_

_Yuya glared at him._

_Kyo stopped his devilish laughter as he explained about the sword. "Muramasa swords were not just like any other normal swords. It was specially made by a powerful person called muramasa. It was made specifically for the mibu clan, but luckily, I got my hands on them first when muramasa himself adopted me." He shrugged. "To make the story short, so long a history ago, well, the swords have the power to turn a person into an immortal, with the right use of course. If I'm not an expert user of muramasa, you could've end up dead. Since muramasa's sword could only turn a person to an immortal when that person was on the verge of their emotion. That was why I struck you when you were at our peak of passion. And now, you're a beautiful immortal." He smirked. "We are one, my bride. You are mine."_

"_And…and you told me this just now?! You could have said something last night! Bastard! Devil spawn!" Yuya got a hold of the silver plate from last night and she threw it at him._

_Kyo chuckled._

_Yuya run towards the terrace to calm her raging nerves. Dealing with Kyo was impossible!_

"_Don't try jumping, bride. You'll just end up disappointed. You won't die."_

_Yuya grabbed a vase and threw it back at him._

"_Unless…"_

_Yuya looked at him when he paused._

"_One of us dies."_

_She frowned. "How?"_

_Kyo shrugged. "Being severed by the head. Being severely mutilated. You know, as long as the body or the mind, cannot function or summon any more strength. But not to worry, my bride, I am the very first generation of immortal that muramasa made, so killing me is not that easy, almost impossible."_

"_How did you become an immortal?"_

"_It was the day I conquered the land of my enemy, and I beat them all, I was victorious, and very very proud of myself…when muramasa suddenly struck me…why did he kill me? That was the question on my mind." He shrugged. "And when I woke up, he told me what I just told you now."_

"_And the others?"_

"_Just the same. When they were on the height of their feelings and passion."_

"_Oh, I thought you slept with them too!" she snorted._

"_Such imagination." Kyo grinned as he made his way to her and hugged her to him. Yuya fought, but Kyo won't let her go. So she just let him hug her and nuzzle her neck with his lips._

"_So, since you are oh so very long being an immortal, how old are you already? In the immortal age?"_

"_Seven hundred something maybe. I stopped counting when I reached six hundred." Then he carried her back inside. "Shall we have our honeymoon again, without the blood, of course…" then he laughed as Yuya tried to struggle, to no avail._

**0000**

**Present**

Yuya swung her leg high, attempting to give Kyo a flying kick on the head. Kyo just chuckled and moved away from her way.

"Now, wife, that's not a nice way to greet your good-looking husband. Especially when this is the first time you saw me again for centuries!" Kyo said as he stood and reached Yuya's arm.

"Bastard!" Yuya swung her other arm to punched Kyo, but he caught it, still chuckling.

When Sasuke started to move to help Yuya, Yukimura held him by the shoulders. "Ah, ah, ah, my dear little Sasuke, I'm sorry but you can't participate with them."

"But…"

Yukimura patted Sasuke's shoulder with sad understanding for his feelings. "You adored Yuya since you met her a long time ago, I know. But your mission to protect her was over the moment Kyo arrived here."

Sasuke looked away as he started to walked to the terrace. Yukimura followed him, with a smiled, he said; "Maybe I ought to find you your very own Yuya, ne?"

He just glared at Yukimura.

Their attention went back to the couple when they heard Yuya scream while spewing degrading words to Kyo. They saw Kyo carrying Yuya like a sack of potato on his shoulder as he made his way to Yuya's room.

**00000**

Thanks guys! Here's next chapter.

Well, about the ending of sdk, I just read a translation online, and mostly just words, so I have to use my imagination, but I believed that Kyo was gone/missing for 2 years and Yuya and the gang were looking for him. And then Yuya was calling for Kyo and there was something like she was recalling some flashbacks to when she first met Kyoshiro/Kyo. And then she saw Kyo and run towards him while calling his name.

Well, I'll try to post the site where I saw it on next chapter.


End file.
